


[VD] 讓生時麗似夏花，死時美如秋葉

by aLady



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Mind Rape, Mpreg, Mundus mind rapes Dante, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: [VD] 讓生時麗似夏花，死時美如秋葉Let life be beautiful like summer flowers and death like autumn leaves原腦洞：你的叔叔不是你的叔叔標　題：糜文開譯之泰戈爾詩作配　對：VD其　他：也許之後會有新增設定到時會再更 tag，不定期更新，歡迎餵評論。





	1. Chapter 1

 

　　但丁還記得第一次見到尼祿的時候，打從心底的雀躍之情。即便他們的「初遇」並不那麼美，但不打不相識也已經是斯巴達家族不成文的傳統了。再說，他也不是個講究美學的人，不像那個已經灰飛煙滅的人。

 

　　尼祿，那一晚他與那個人交合的結晶，歷經懷胎數月後，被他拋棄的孩子。但丁從很小的時候就認定自己的不祥，畢竟，跟他搭上關係的人，還活著的寥寥無幾。就連他的哥哥，他的孿生哥哥，也都慘死於他的劍下——但那時候的但丁還不知道，在不久的將來，他會手刃親兄。

 

　　出於擔心，害怕能力不足，害怕如詛咒般的命運，但丁將孩子留在了一戶小島人家門前，與他分別。一切都是為了保護孩子的安全。

 

　　多年後，他幾乎遺忘了此事。沒有什麼事情是他不能遺忘的，除了那個已經灰飛煙滅的人，除了那個他因為後悔再次尋覓而早已人去樓空而不知所蹤的孩子，幾乎沒有什麼事他不能忘的。畢竟，他的心要承載著手刃親兄、錯殺摯愛的痛苦與原罪就已經足夠沉重。

 

　　所以，當他被尼祿暴打，打到自己差點無法自控地化成魔人，他感到自己的靈魂似乎再次見到破曉的光，伸手便可抓住。

 

　　他並沒有立刻認親，事實上，但丁不欲與尼祿相認。過往的夢魘無法完全甩開，他知道尼祿有保護自己的能力，卻又怕自己的厄運會找上他。所以最好的做法就是保持距離，什麼都不曉得就是最好的保護。

 

　　然而他錯了。但丁聽說了尼祿的手被人奪走，而閻魔刀也被人盜走了。對方是看中了尼祿手中的刀而來，該死的如果當初他將刀拿走，尼祿就不會失去一隻手臂，都是他的錯。都是他的錯，他不應該將那人的刀留給尼祿的，可尼祿畢竟也是他的兒子，是他們的兒子，所以，將刀留給他是但丁的一種寄託，那感覺就像那人也保護著他倆的孩子……然而，是什麼人能有如此的力量輕易將刀奪走？但丁沒有頭緒。

 

　　直到幾天後，他的中介人帶著一個瘦弱的青年找上門來，一切都才有了合理的解釋。

 

　　但那卻不是但丁想要的解釋。

 

　　他必須親自去查證，必須親自去看，必須親眼看到，才敢確定，才敢相信。然而，當他確認的同時，即代表著一件殘酷的事實——他必須再次親手殺了與自己骨血相連的兄長——而他幾乎已經認不得對方了，因為對方已然是個完全的惡魔。

 

　　這太痛了，但丁知道，他必須用他舌燦蓮花的嘴把自己武裝起來，這樣才不會那麼痛。然而任誰都沒有料到，魔王的力量太過強大，但丁被他刺穿胸膛而昏厥。尼祿趕來得正及時，這卻不是但丁所樂見的。

 

　　那人並不知曉自己有個兒子，而以對方現在的狀態也不會有所感應；而他，他不能讓自己與那人的兒子被殺，他不能讓尼祿被父親殺死，更不能讓尼祿手弒親父。這種血罪由他一人承擔即可，尼祿的手不能夠沾染這種罪孽。

 

　　他依舊被哥哥擺了一道。

 

　　原來那個瘦弱的男子就是那人。

 

　　其實，但丁的心底是雀躍的，他很欣慰維吉爾的歸來，這拜表當初自己並沒有殺死對方，那些過去的陳重包袱與層層雲霧如今都已撥雲見日，可那並不能使他真正感到輕鬆，因為維吉爾顯然仍在瘋狂與執著之中。

 

　　他仍然必須了結這一切：打敗維吉爾，搶奪閻魔刀，進入魔界，砍斷樹根然後關閉大門。但是他們的戰鬥沒有一次是真正贏過的，誰都沒有真正勝利過，他們注定要廝殺，注定要拚個你死我活，注定無法有個平穩安逸的人生。

 

　　直到化成魔人的尼祿擋在了他倆之間。

 

***

 

　　維吉爾帶著詫異地看著自己的弟弟，看著對方用漫不經心的神情及語氣跟他們的孩子說：「不然你以為我去幹嘛？總得有人看住你爹啊！」

 

　　那一刻的維吉爾心裡是澎湃的。

 

　　他已經很久沒有這樣的感覺了。過往的自己被仇恨與欲望蒙蔽了心智，以至於感受不到弟弟對自己的關心與愛；而現在他的的確確感受到了包覆在弟弟輕藐態度下的愛意。但丁是不想他又一個人失去了方向。前一次但丁沒有跟上來，這一次他跟了上來，跟他一起下到地獄去。

 

　　沒有了過往夢魘的心情是如此輕鬆，維吉爾許久未如此感到釋放，更在多年之後才有了這麼一個發自內心的笑。他知道自己是真正地快樂，他知道自己是真正地幸福，但丁，他的弟弟，他的愛人，他的伴侶，他的那根肋骨此刻就在他的身邊，而他們的兒子就在人界，並且足夠獨當一面。曾經以為自己能夠麗如夏花般地壯烈，而今的維吉爾卻已經別無他求了。

 

　　但丁也是如此。

 

　　當他看到維吉爾的笑容，他也笑了。這事發自內心真正的笑容，而非尋常的，應付性質的笑。維吉爾是真的快樂，而他也是。即便這個鬼地方沒有披薩也沒有草莓聖代也沒有關係，他的哥哥回來了，他的哥哥的快樂就是他最美味的甜品。

 

　　不過，似乎不只有他把維吉爾當做甜點，魔界那群不知好歹的怪物總是不厭其煩地群體圍攻，明明知道不是他們任何一人的對手，他們仍然不死心，就是要來挑戰。沒辦法，誰讓維吉爾體內有魔樹果實的力量呢？他可是聽說過遙遠的東方有個故事，群魔都想要吃美味的僧肉來增加自己的功力。

 

　　這讓但丁感到不悅，他也說不上來，就是不喜歡那些怪物老是對自己的哥哥別有他想，維吉爾是他的，只能是他的，就算要吃也只能是他吃，這些無聊的惡魔怎麼就是不懂得放棄？習慣慵懶的他在連日來的打鬥中也敢到倦怠了。

 

　　有天，在他們又打敗一群小角色，在紅色的草地上滾完「床單」後，但丁抱怨了這件事。

 

　　「那些惡魔都是衝著你體內的果實力量而來的，維吉爾，我已經累得不想再打了，這沒什麼意思。」

 

　　然而維吉爾只是笑笑，閻魔刀一揮又是一群不自量力的惡魔被他審判。「他們才不是衝著我來。」

 

　　「不然？」但丁翻白眼，「不是衝著你來難道是衝著我嗎？」

 

　　維吉爾把但丁拉到自己的懷裡，讓他枕著自己的大腿，笑著點點頭：「就是衝著你……尼祿在你腹中的弟弟妹妹。」

 

　　但丁盯著哥哥的雙眼，那雙眼睛告訴自己他是認真的。連日來的易感疲倦以及不時就性慾爆棚，外加非常想吃東西……但丁知道自己天兵，但現在才用魔力感應到腹中的生命確實有點晚，是他疏忽了。

 

　　「我的天啊！」他摸著自己的肚子，不敢相信，「我都幾歲了，竟然還會懷孕！」

 

　　「以你的男性之姿，會懷孕已經是一件特殊之事了，為你的年齡而感到驚奇是不必要的。」維吉爾撫摸著但丁的頭髮，將弟弟的頭髮給梳順。

 

　　「我的天啊我的天啊，我才不要在這個鬼地方生孩子！」但丁叫道，「天啊，這裡根本不是一個合適的育兒場所！」

 

　　「確實，那些惡魔都聞到了你體內孩子的香氣，還有懷孕惡魔的特有香味。」當然，他不容許那些劣等生物對他的人跟孩子有所覬覦。

 

　　但丁突然有點緊張起來，而他這才憶起當初懷尼祿時的種種身理反應，現在這種急躁與焦慮，還有過去幾天的疲憊與飢渴，統統都是懷孕的徵兆啊！

 

　　「維吉爾，這樣不行，我們不能再待在這裡！」

 

　　「我同意。」

 

　　「那麼，你想不想去看看尼祿？」

 

　　聞言，維吉爾腦中浮現了那個留著白色短髮，嘴裡都是粗口，並且打起架來一點美感都沒有的孩子，真不知道他是像他哪一個父親。

 

　　「確實有一點想他。」

 

　　「那快帶我離開這裡，我一秒也不想多待！」

 

　　維吉爾嘴角勾著，他一把抱起但丁，環住他的腰，另一隻手則用閰魔刀在空中劃出一個口子。「走吧，抓緊了。」

 

　　「當然，我可不會再把你搞丟了。」但丁小聲地說。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有垃圾車

尼祿按壓著自己的太陽穴，他的頭現在痛極了，因為今天早上在車庫裡修車的時候，那半掩的鐵門外的兩道筆直黑影讓他回想起數月前的拿手事件。他實在不懂，為什麼他的親爹維吉爾會覺得「重現」當日情景會是一個很好的「再見禮」？而該死的叔叔但丁居然在忍笑，這兩個大人覺得這樣很好玩嗎？看他驚嚇的表情很好玩嗎？

 

所以尼祿當下就爆罵了髒話，反正姬麗葉在做飯，孩子們也在房內玩，他可以放心開罵。只是沒想到他的親爹立刻面色沉重地阻止了他的兩片機關槍。

 

「停止你的髒嘴，這樣對胎教不好。」

 

尼祿只覺莫名其妙：「還有什麼胎教？我可沒讓姬麗葉懷孕好嗎！」 **什麼髒嘴？你有養過我嗎？還管那麼多！**

 

「誰說你讓人懷孕？」維吉爾皺眉：「尼祿，你將會有一個手足。」

 

「啥鬼？我要有一個後媽了？你這幾個月不都是在魔界？難道我要有一個惡魔後媽了？」

 

維吉爾眉頭皺得更用力了，他把手覆蓋在但丁那微凸的小腹上，道：「我指的是但丁。懷你的時候他聽了太多的髒話，孕夫還是少聽這些垃圾比較好。」

 

「……啥？」尼祿實在不懂維吉爾的意思，他不懂對方是不是在說他的母親因為懷孕時聽了太多髒話，以至於現在他的嘴也這麼髒。但更讓尼祿不解的是，為什麼他要把手放在但丁的肚子上？而為什麼但丁的肚子會有一點凸？

 

「你曾在此住過十個月，」維吉爾說得很淡定：「現在，這裡面有了你的手足。」

 

「你在說什麼大——」

 

就要把便說出來時，但丁突然抱住肚子蹲了下去，維吉爾蹲下身查看自己的弟弟，但丁的臉色突然很白，令他擔心。尼祿見狀一時也不知該如何反應，好在此時妮可走了下來，她正想要叫尼祿去吃飯，卻看到如此情景，她的偶像正抱著肚子，看起來很痛苦的樣子。果然還是女生心細，妮可忍不住吐槽在場的男士，竟都不知道要趕快讓病患躺下休息。

 

「快去整理出一個房間啊你！」妮可把尼祿拉起來，如果她力氣夠大，可能會把他甩上樓梯去，真受不了。「順便讓姬麗葉準備點清淡的東西。還不快去！」

 

維吉爾將但丁打橫抱起，妮可沒見過但丁如此脆弱的時候。他的臉色慘白，嘴唇毫無血色，這到底是什麼情況？而這似乎也不是請醫生過來看就能解決的問題，畢竟但丁是半魔，而他幾乎不應該有人類的病徵才對。

 

「我帶你們進屋去，尼祿應該至少已經清出一張床了。」

 

妮可快速引路，在走廊間碰到了匆忙趕來的姬麗葉，後者神色緊張，可是給人一種安心的感覺，連維吉爾也在心中讚賞這名女性。

 

「我讓尼祿去把閣樓騰出來了，」她向兩名長輩行了個簡單的禮，「妮可，我先去準備一些熱粥，請你帶維吉爾先生跟但丁先生上樓去。」

 

「交給我吧！」

 

三人很快就來到了閣樓，是時尼祿正在鋪床單。

 

「但丁到底怎麼了？」尼祿看著親爹將親叔輕輕放在床上，一點都看不出來幾個月前這兩個人還在互相廝殺，好像不把對方殺死不罷休的樣子，真是今非昔比。

 

「真是愚蠢，你難道看不出來他懷孕了嗎？」

 

「什麼！」妮可大叫，她剛剛聽到了什麼東西？

 

「但丁懷孕？男人怎麼會懷孕！」尼祿覺得維吉爾把自己當白痴。

 

維吉爾坐在床沿，輕輕撫摸著但丁的頭，「一個人都能分裂成人跟惡魔了，身為半魔能夠懷孕，我想也不是什麼太稀奇的事。而這也不是他第一次懷孕了，也許是因為年紀大了些，現在才這樣不舒服。」

 

妮可顱內爆炸，原來半魔能夠懷孕，這實在太勁爆了！

 

「懷孕？那是誰的種？」尼祿雙手握拳，他的親叔怎麼去了趟魔界就懷孕了？「你為什麼沒有保護好他？為什麼讓他懷了孕？」

 

維吉爾又皺了眉頭：「為什麼你仍然不明白？我說你就要有手足了的這句話難道不夠明白嗎？他腹中懷著你的親弟弟妹妹。」

 

「你到底在講什麼大便？」

 

「我的天啊！」妮可在同一時間驚呼：「尼祿也是但丁生的？」如果說但丁肚子裡的是尼祿的弟弟妹妹，那麼就代表是維吉爾讓但丁懷了孕的，也就是說，尼祿也是這兩兄弟亂倫之下的子嗣！天啊天啊天啊！惡魔的世界好難理解啊！她真是快要幸福得暈過去了！

 

「你在說啥啊——等等……」尼祿終於明白了過來，他幾乎跳了起來，幾乎就要抓著維吉爾的領子大罵，但他沒有，他反而是拉著妮可離開了閣樓。尼祿迅速回到自己的房間，他需要冷靜，他需要冷靜，他需要妮可幫助他冷靜下來！

 

而另一廂，維吉爾在兒子跟那名人類女性離開以後，躺到了但丁的身邊，從後面將他抱住。他們身體貼著身體，就好像他們仍然在母親的腹中一樣。維吉爾用鼻子摩蹭著但丁的頸項，而後者因疼痛而冷汗直流。像是與生俱來的能力一樣，他們兩個都清楚現在需要做的是什麼。

 

但丁需要的是魔力，他的肚子需要滿滿的魔力。

 

維吉爾清楚這一點，他將弟弟的褲子拉下，又輕輕讓他趴好，因為這是最能緩解疼痛的姿勢，又不會傷及胎兒。解開褲頭，維吉爾掏出早已發硬的分身，但他還不急著插入但丁的穴內，而是溫柔地先替弟弟擴張。

 

看著那圈被他雙手撐開的皺褶，維吉爾能夠清楚看到穴內的粉嫩。與人類男性不同的地方是，他們身為半魔，有著人類沒有的特殊體質。但丁自二十年前被他標記的那日起，就注定了孕育者的身分，他的身體會為了標記他的惡魔而打開，這也就是為什麼現在，但丁的後穴會流出許多潤滑的汁液。

 

維吉爾不知道但丁懷尼祿的時候是怎麼過的，那時他並不在身邊，而但丁是如何靠自己補充魔力的？想必腹痛逼得懶惰的他不得不獵殺留連於人間的惡魔以換取自己與腹中生命的延續。可能也是因為這樣，但丁在那時罵了不少的髒話吧，那多數應該是罵他這個不肖兄長的，所以尼祿的嘴才會這麼骯髒；但是，現在他在這裡，他陪著自己的弟弟，親愛的至親，他能夠幫助但丁，幫助他獲得足夠的魔力。

 

維吉爾抓著自己的分身，對準了但丁濕潤的穴口，緩緩地插了進去。感受到後穴被進入，那種被填滿的感覺令但丁不由得發出滿足的呻吟。雙手抓緊剛才鋪好的床單，嘴裡帶有鼻音的喘氣，令維吉爾的分身又脹大了一圈。

 

看著但丁的後穴吃著自己的陰莖，維吉爾享受著視覺、觸覺與聽覺三方面的襲擊。他喜歡但丁被自己占有的感覺，而他的陰莖就是一個武器，是標記的工具，他的進入代表著主權的宣示；而被溫熱包覆的感覺，刺激著他的感觀神經，但丁不時收縮的腸道，也令他發出陣陣的喘息。

 

他開始了抽插，就像打樁機一般，維吉爾只覺得自己是在用行動告訴但丁的身體誰才是主人，這是惡魔的習性，他們的天性，以及無法控制的慾火。而但丁的身體回應著他的主人，他的兄長，迎合著另一半的侵入，他的臀部高抬，讓維吉爾能夠更好地看見絕美的景色，不滿的嚶嚀帶著厚厚的鼻音，催促著維吉爾快一些將魔力飽滿的精液送入他的腹中好化解懷孕的疼痛。

 

胎兒需要這些，他也需要，維吉爾更需要。但他們都知道這不容易，因為半魔的體力是非常持久的，他們又是斯巴達之子，那耐力更是非比尋常。

 

維吉爾整個人突然就趴到了但丁的背上，雙手抓住但丁的手，緊扣著身下人的十指，舔拭著身下人的耳尖與頸項，在上面留下一個個紅色的痕跡與牙印，而下身仍然繼續抽插著。

 

但丁能夠感受到自己的陰莖不斷流出精液，這種爽感他早就忍不住了，在魔界時他就時常被維吉爾幹射，無法控制住自己的射精，而維吉爾特別喜歡看他不斷流出精液的馬眼，如果允許，他甚至會幫自己吸出來，雖然他的兄長更喜歡看他近乎失禁的樣子。

 

維吉爾突然將手覆在了但丁還不夠飽滿的胸上，挑逗著已經突起的乳頭。

 

「你花了多久時間才讓胸部消下去？」

 

但丁立刻紅了臉，他知道哥哥問的是他生了尼祿以後的事情。

 

「還能怎樣？每天擠奶囉！」恢復了精神的但丁又開始了他的舌粲蓮花：「那些不知好歹的惡魔總想來搶我充滿魔力的奶水呢！」

 

「那你有讓他們碰你嗎？」維吉爾故意問道，他知道但丁是不可能這麼做的。

 

「你說呢？」

 

「你不會那麼做。」

 

「你怎能保證？說不定我欲求不滿，就想找根大棒子來插啊！」

 

「八年十個月足夠讓我了解你的性格，但丁，我們是孿生子。」維吉爾說著邊加快了速度撞擊但丁的敏感點，令後者不住呻吟。

 

最後維吉爾射入了很可觀的量，但丁也從腹痛中解脫，卻也渾身無力了。而門外的尼祿敲了門之後迅速把熱騰騰的餐點丟在門口就閃人了，因為他剛替姬麗葉將飯菜送來的時候就因為閣樓內激情的對話而雙腿僵住，回過神後想要破口大罵又忍住了。

 

他怎麼會這麼倒楣！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為本人狗血的關係，想要搞但丁，大家覺得怎麼樣？這胎……嘿嘿嘿


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 家庭日常

 

 

　　「你們不打算回事務所嗎？」尼祿這麼問的時候，是已經把他的親爹看作是但丁事務所的一份子了，「你們還沒通知雷蒂跟翠絲吧？」

 

　　妮可肘擊了尼祿那條新生的手臂，對他的問題表達不滿。

 

　　但丁聳聳肩，表示自己還沒有回去的打算，因為他希望能多與親人團聚，昨晚他已經將自己的想法告訴維吉爾了，他的哥哥也同意，他們父子三人是該好好團圓。

 

　　「也許，你該教教你兒子怎麼戰鬥。你跟我，都應該好好跟那孩子聚聚。我們都欠他。」昨晚，但丁在兄長的耳邊輕輕說著，對方並沒有回應，只是輕輕點頭，十足的一家之主樣貌。但丁沒有想過他們真地組了一個家之後，維吉爾會是發號施令的那個，他不會讓這樣的事情發生，但不由自主地這麼做。他知道，是因為標記所驅使的，他能夠抗拒，但仍然需要習慣。

 

　　「我想，但丁先生現在有了身孕，跟我們一起住是比較合適的。」溫柔的女孩說，「我聽尼祿說過，但丁先生不太會照顧自己，住下來吧，在我們這裡吃的東西比較健康。命運之城的風景也很好。」

 

　　對於昨晚才知道自己是但丁生下來的人而言，尼祿無法阻止自己想像當年但丁懷著自己的時候，到底都吃了些什麼東西，畢竟這男人是出了名的喜歡吃垃圾食物。

 

　　「放心吧，尼祿，我那時可捨不得讓你餓著，而且披薩味會讓我害喜。」

 

　　被看穿心思並不是個好受的經驗，尼祿知道接下來有好長一段時間必須忍受這樣的情況，他必須盡早習慣。

 

　　「不過話說回來，你們這幾個月在魔界都在幹嘛？我看不只是在打架吧！」如果只是單純打架還會搞大肚子嗎？「當初你們阻止我追上去，根本就是認為我會阻止你們打架吧！」尼祿突然想通了，「我就知道你們把我留下一定沒有那麼簡單！」

 

　　「魔界那鬼地方仍然充滿危險，做父母的當然會以保護孩子為優先。」讓你留在人界才是最好的，那種鬼地方沒什麼好參觀的，但丁想著。

 

　　尼祿還想要反駁什麼，卻被維吉爾搶先了一步。「我的那本詩集，你還保管著嗎？」

 

　　妮可跟姬麗葉相視而笑，因為這些日子以來，尼祿每天都把詩集帶在身上，不肯離手，倒是出去清理惡魔時會先交給她們之一保管，深怕弄壞了。

 

　　尼祿心不甘情不願地把那本詩集物歸原主。這些日子他仍然會想起那個弱不禁風的黑髮男子，當時怎麼也沒有想到V就是他的父親；然而那大概就是為什麼自己會發了瘋似地對V異常信任的原因，因為V就是維吉爾。

 

　　維吉爾接過書本便收入自己的外套口袋裡。「我們會在這裡打擾一段時間，直到但丁把孩子生下來。」

 

　　妮可差一點就要跳起來了，因為這可是千載難逢的機會啊！誰能有她幸運，能夠紀錄惡魔的懷孕周期與生育呢？太好了！她絕對要二十四小時都黏著但丁！

 

　　早餐過後，尼祿背著漁獵工具之類的東西上到閣樓來找他的雙親。敲門前，他已經確認兩老沒有在裡面進行親密動作。想到昨天那個尷尬的狀況，他就覺得自己會作噩夢。聽到維吉爾喊聲「進來」，尼祿便開門進去了。

 

　　進門便看到但丁枕著維吉爾的大腿睡覺的樣子。

 

　　「你叔叔懷孕，容易累。」維吉爾淡淡地說。

 

　　「什麼叔叔！」尼祿壓低聲音反駁道。

 

　　「說明你的來意。」

 

　　「你們也看到樓下的孩子了，那都是姬麗葉收養的孩子，都是孤兒，維持這個家很不容易，你們要在這裡住就要付出點什麼。」尼祿搔搔頭，也不知道這樣對雙親說話對不對，但憑他一己之力要讓大家都吃飽已經很困難了，因為姬麗葉時常把除魔的費用還給跟他們一樣辛苦的民眾，又或者拒收民眾送來的蔬果……

 

　　「你希望我怎麼做？」維吉爾看著兒子，手仍然放在但丁的髮絲裡，捲著他已經長及肩的頭髮。「我可以跟你一起去殺惡魔，但我清楚你的目的並不僅限於此。」

 

　　他的父親真的很精明，尼祿握緊手中的背帶，道：「跟我一起去後山抓些魚吧，那裡也有些動物可以打，回來之後看是要賣還是自己吃，到時後再決定。」

 

　　這時原本沉睡的但丁緩緩從兄長的身上爬起，揉揉眼睛，用還帶著睡意的聲音告訴他們自己也要去。尼祿不是很確定這是不是個好主意，畢竟但丁懷孕，身體不比以前。想起昨晚但丁不舒服的樣子，尼祿就怕……

 

　　生下他的半魔摸摸肚子笑道：「我沒有那麼弱。而且，我想跟你們一起去。」親子時光他怎麼能缺席！

 

　　尼祿看著沒有表示甚至還贊同的維吉爾，表示自己接受這個提議。既然他的父親都沒有意見了，就表示但丁沒有問題，他不需要過度操心。

 

　　於是三人就這樣來到了後山。

 

　　「往這兒拐，走一段路再往右走，就能看到一條河。」尼祿領著路，畢竟他在這裡土生土長，是最了解這裡的路況的。

 

　　「但丁可以在那條河旁邊的平坦巨岩上休息。」維吉爾突如其來的一句話讓尼祿有點驚訝，為什麼他知道那裡有塊平坦的巨岩？

 

　　注意到兒子的疑惑，維吉爾淡淡補充：「多年前我曾來過這座城市。」簡短，卻也說明了一切。一旁的但丁也補充說自己也不是頭一回來了。尼祿沒有說話，心中卻有點高興。原來他們跟這座城市都算有點淵源，也許他是注定在這個城市裡，等待著雙親回來找他。

 

　　「你們等下該抓的該打的都差不多以後，也可以在這裡練習劍法。」但丁把話題拋出來，因為他見維吉爾不打算開口的樣子，他就做顆球給他。

 

　　「不用啦！」尼祿瞄向父親，他不覺得跟維吉爾打架是個很好的運動。

 

　　「你誤會了。」但丁笑著說：「你的劍法可以變得更好，而且，你應該多熟悉熟悉你爹的招式，免得下次他又發神經，這樣我們比較好對付他啦！」

 

　　維吉爾沒有給尼祿思考的時間，「你叔叔的意思是讓我教你劍法。如果有空，我們可以多多練習戰鬥技巧。」如果允許，他也會教尼祿戰鬥美學，省得他的兒子總是一股腦兒地衝，一點美感都沒有。

 

　　尼祿咬著唇，如果能多學點東西也是好的，但他這個爸爸說實在的就是天上掉下來的，雖然已經有好幾個月的時間讓他接受，但人就這樣從魔界跑回來還要跟他住在一起，這他還沒有完全消受。

 

　　但丁拍拍尼祿的肩，同時把兒子身上的工具都卸了下來。「東西拿拿就快去吧，不用擔心我，漂亮的小妞準備了很多好吃的東西，你們餓了就回來這裡吃。」說完就隨意躺了下來。

 

　　此時維吉爾突然瞬移到遠方的懸崖上然後又瞬移回來，回來時手上拿著幾片巨型葉子，尼祿才知道維吉爾的心有多細，他的父親正在為但丁做一個陰涼的帳棚。但丁微笑，而維吉爾的嘴角也是勾著的。尼祿都忘了要眨眼睛了，他的雙親幾個月前還想要殺死彼此，而今這樣溫柔的小動作竟讓他一時間無法習慣。

 

　　回過神來後尼祿才確認了自己的父親不會再試圖殺死但丁了。

 

　　「我們等下會先抓魚，然後你就幫我們看著漁獲吧。」

 

　　「快去吧，孩子。」

 

　　維吉爾很爽快地跳下河水之中，倒是尼祿還時不時回頭。但丁笑著要他跟緊自己的老爹，「他是個欠人看著的老頭，你還不跟上去？」尼祿這才跟上爸爸的腳步，一起跳入河中，而此時維吉爾已經抓到一條不小的魚了。

 

　　「我已經抓到一條了。」

 

　　「你是想要比賽是嗎？」但丁好像跟他說過，他的兄長特別喜歡跟他比賽。

 

　　維吉爾並沒有回話，可是這也足夠燃起尼祿的好勝之心，兩人開始比賽誰抓得魚又多又大，丟回岩上的魚都快讓但丁來不及整理了。

 

　　但丁笑笑地看著那兩個他生命中的男人。尼祿，已經長大了，當年頭一次見面時，尼祿就已經救了他，他能夠再次感受到生命的美好，都是因為尼祿。生命中的美好事物，就是孩子，是他失而復得的好兒子。

 

　　而維吉爾，自從母親死後再也沒看過他笑，而如今他不苟言笑的兄長竟能如此展開胸懷，也是尼祿的關係，他的兄長不再拘泥於過去，他心中的黑暗已然是懷，他已然重獲新生。

 

　　但丁感到幸福，維吉爾和尼祿相處得很好，讓他覺得自己無比幸福。母親死後他就不再有幸福的感覺了，而今這樣的喜悅又重新爬上他的心房。但丁忽然恍然大悟，當年母親就是在樹下乘著涼，看著兩個兒子在陽光下，鮮綠的草皮上打打鬧鬧著，母親那時想必是幸福的，就如同他現在這般。

 

　　「我曾經拋棄你們兩個，而我悔恨不已。」但丁輕輕地說：「如今我們擁有幸福，我不會再輕易放手。」他曾經讓哥哥墜入地獄，又將尼祿送走，然後欺騙自己這是最好的選擇，因為他不相信自己能夠擁有幸福，因為他認為自己就是個受詛之身……如今他不再這麼想了，他要跟維吉爾還有尼祿一起，幸幸福福地在一起。

 

　　但丁緩緩閉上雙眼，強烈的睡意襲來，孕期的他特別容易累也特別嗜睡，他不得不暫時向身體狀況低頭。最後映入眼簾的，是維吉爾與尼祿在陽光下閃閃發亮的銀髮與粼粼波光。

 

　　清風徐徐，吹起但丁微長的白髮。


	4. Chapter 4

　　維吉爾用閻魔刀開了個通道，把魚先送回家中存放時，恰好碰到了姬麗葉，所以費了些時間跟她說明了為什麼只有他回來，而尼祿跟但丁都還在後山。要讓溫柔的女孩子放心他們沒有吵架，還真是得花一番工夫，因為連他也不願意讓善良的女孩擔心。

 

　　正當要返回後山時，維吉爾突然感覺到一股熟悉感，而手中的閻魔刀也產生了共鳴。

 

　　事情並不單純。

 

　　維吉爾知道，這感覺就是閻魔刀。他知道，手中的這一把雖然是一把刀，卻不完整，當年的碎片仍散在人魔兩界。然而為何這時會有這種波動？維吉爾判斷是魔界那裡有人蠢蠢欲動了，拿著碎片就想要闖入人界，那些渣滓過不來就先被火焚死倒也還好，但若是稍微有些能力的過來這裡……不行，他必須殺死那些垃圾。

 

　　碎片，也必須拿回來。

 

　　後山上的但丁還在睡覺，尼祿在一旁休息，順便看著他令人難以省心的叔叔，絲毫未察覺命運之城有了新的狀況。

 

　　現在正是中午最熱的時候，尼祿把外套脫了就丟在一邊，看著側身睡著的但丁，如果不是胸口有緩慢的起伏，他會以為但丁死了。他沒看過但丁睡死的樣子，所以不由得好奇，這傢伙怎麼這麼能睡，剛剛他跟維吉爾拌嘴的回聲滿山滿谷，卻也沒吵醒他。

 

　　但丁睡得太沉了，尼祿不清楚，這是不是因為但丁懷孕的關係，懷孕使他精力不足，體力與魔力似乎都給了還在孕育的孩子。這不禁使他想像當年但丁懷著自己的時候，是否也是如此。當年，維吉爾不在身邊，無法時時給但丁補充魔力，那時的但丁是多麼辛苦呢？

 

　　尼祿輕輕喚了但丁一聲，沒有反應。他又在試探性地喚了一聲，依然沒有反應，這使他大膽了起來。從見到但丁的第一天起，他就有種想要親近但丁的衝動，只是一直苦無機會，而先前那樣的衝動都被他歸為莫名。如今總算懂了，那些不過都是對於「母親」的依戀罷了。

 

　　見但丁依然熟睡著，尼祿索性躺到了傳奇惡魔獵人的身邊。開始時，他動作還不敢太大，就怕但丁突然醒了，那樣很麻煩。但隨著時間的流逝，他逐漸放下心了。但丁睡得很死，他可以……抱著孕育自己的父親。

 

　　尼祿摟著但丁的腰，讓自己靠得更近一些。小時候他總是在午夜夢迴時抱著枕頭，因為他渴望著母親溫暖的懷抱。他想像過自己的母親的樣子，也想像過母親身上的氣味。尼祿撥開但丁的頭髮，看著對方的後頸。夢中的母親擁有一個很好看的頸項，夢中的自己總是在後頭看著母親的背影，隨著時間流逝掉的畫面，卻原來就在眼前，如此清晰。

 

　　但丁的後頸，白色的細毛，還有孕育著孩子所散發的味道……尼祿不知道這是不是惡魔血統驅使的依戀，他無法控制自己不親近但丁。可但丁真的睡得太死了，他安靜得就像不存在一樣，但他是有心跳的，這代表他真的只是在睡覺，但尼祿就是忍不住要擔心，他也不知道為什麼。

 

　　是有想過問問雷蒂，畢竟當年的事情除了但丁，就只有雷蒂清楚，可但丁不許他連絡雷蒂與翠絲，說是想要耳根子清靜。阿格尼斯的研究裡雖然有些孕育惡魔的資料，但那些也都是渣滓，而且教團並沒有成功孕育出高級惡魔，他們連惡魔的生理都掌握不好，又何況是半魔的生理呢？

 

　　他清醒時，就是吃東西跟休息。維吉爾並不是天天給但丁「注入」魔力，但他的老父親確實有盡到該盡的責任，比如說讓雙胞胎弟弟纏著自己，據但丁說懷孕會讓他對兄長產生更強大的依戀，因為維吉爾是標記了他的惡魔。

 

　　但丁說過，雖然怨過白癡兄長標記了他就跑去魔界，害他一個人那麼辛苦，可是沒有恨過對方。雖然魔帝曾經利用維吉爾——黑天使——來獵捕自己，最後還是失敗了。維吉爾感覺到了他倆之間的連結因而屢次放手，可他太笨了，沒有認出那是受到控制的，他親愛的哥哥。

 

　　以致最後以為自己殺死了維吉爾。

 

　　發覺但丁似乎不太舒服，怕是自己造成的，尼祿鬆了手，可但丁皺著眉頭，仍然沒有要醒的樣子。年輕的半魔只能聯想到是肚子裡的胎兒搞的，果不其然，胎兒在但丁的肚子裡亂動呢。

 

　　維吉爾還沒有回來。

 

　　尼祿有些急，那個老頭怎麼離開這麼久，這深山又沒有連絡的方式……又等了半個小時，維吉爾仍然沒有歸來，尼祿不忍但丁不舒服，便決定試著用自己的魔力安撫他未出世的手足。但該怎麼辦呢？他不可能像維吉爾那樣做，打死都不可能！現在這樣也只能隨便試了。

 

　　年輕的半魔將但丁抱緊了些，試著將自己的魔力緩緩逼出來，看是否有效。

 

　　剛開始似乎沒什麼動靜，也沒有任何幫助，正想罵老父親的他，感覺到但丁腹部正在吸收著他的魔力，這才有些放心了。只是，他畢竟不太會控制魔力，這樣把魔力逼出來已經是他的極限了，他深知自己不能維持太久，只好先讓但丁舒服些，再把人扛回去。也只能這樣了。

 

　　而另一廂，維吉爾來到了那波動的源頭，來到現場就看到一個中上等的惡魔仗著自己有碎片，艱難地要從裂縫中爬出。維吉爾當然不會給對方機會，刀子一揮，砍下那隻握著碎片的手。惡魔立刻嘶吼，旋即被拖入了裂縫之中，裂縫消失。

 

　　將碎片撿起，維吉爾用自己的魔力將碎片融入了手中的刀。他知道這只是一小部分，還有大大小小零零散散的碎片等著他收齊。命運之城是一個人魔兩界之隔相對薄弱的城市，如若惡魔要入侵，這裡真的很方便。但人界這樣的地方不只命運之城，還有其他地方也有可能被惡魔……

 

　　也許他應該等待，等事情更清楚以後再行動；也許他應該立刻就行動，免得但丁那個蠢蛋想要帶著身孕亂動。

 

　　這有些棘手，因為他不能不在但丁身邊，適時給與他魔力。畢竟魔力的補給比較快，食物的效用比較慢。

 

　　這些擔憂，在他看到尼祿的努力時，消失了。

 

　　經過訓練，他的兒子可以供給母親魔力，緩解懷孕的不適，如此，他便可以放心出遠門。

 

　　尼祿注意到維吉爾的出現時有點緊張，不過老父親並沒有動怒，只是過去把孕夫接過來，接手給他補魔。

 

　　「休息一會兒，等你休息夠了，我們就回去。」

 

　　尼祿沒有答話，因為他真的太累了。

 

　　維吉爾抱著但丁坐了下來。

 

　　方才他解決掉那惡魔後，武器藝術家便聞風而至，這是他預期之外的事，但有鑑於對方是個天才，要查覺到惡魔並不算困難。他要妮可對此保密，黑髮的人類女孩答應了他，但條件是那個惡魔被砍下來的手，她要看看能否再多製作一些新的武器。

 

　　「我也不想讓懷孕的但丁亂跑，萬一被惡魔殺了孩子怎麼辦？」她說。

 

　　於是兩人就默默達成了協議：維吉爾殺死惡魔後，會將殘肢送給妮可。雖然這是維吉爾暫時的計畫，他也不認為即使自己不給她東西，她就會讓但丁陷入危險中，她崇拜但丁，她不會。

 

　　夕陽西下。

 

　　尼祿休息得差不多了，但丁還是沒有睡醒，維吉爾摟著他，用閻魔刀劃開了一條通道。

 

　　***

 

　　一直到半夜，但丁仍然沒有醒。

 

　　維吉爾只道懷孕改變了他的生理，讓但丁比平常更需要休息的時間。在魔界時，但丁可以吸收空氣中的魔力，所以這個笨蛋才沒有察覺自己的身孕；可人界不像魔界哪裡都是魔力，所以但丁更容易疲被，以至於現在睡了半天了，還沒有醒來的跡象。

 

　　也許他們回到人界不是明智之舉，但現在說這些都沒有什麼用，他們老早就決定好了，而魔界並不利於胎教。

 

　　看著躺在身旁的人，年長的半魔輕輕地撫摸但丁的輪廓。「謝謝你。」他說。

 

　　雖然當年但丁病不願意被他標記，但也因為但丁的關係，當他被魔帝抓住後，魔帝無法標記他，讓他成為生育的母體。因為但丁的關係。

 

　　他的蠢弟弟救了他，雖然他最後還是成為了魔帝的兵器。

 

　　魔帝後來想要把但丁抓住，無論是讓但丁變成他生育的工具也好，還是殺了但丁，解除斯巴達雙子之間的標記進而使用維吉爾也好，魔帝都不吃虧。但他忽略了雙子之間的羈絆是如此強大，所以他讓但丁自己親手殺了維吉爾，解除標記後就可以佔有。

 

　　當然最後是失敗收場，魔帝到底是太小看斯巴達雙子了。

 

　　「謝謝你，但丁。」他輕聲說著，為著自己被但丁從魔帝手中救了兩次。

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太累了，也不知道更了什麼。  
> 尼祿只是缺愛，沒別的意思。


	5. Chapter 5

　　「哦，是你啊！」在車庫忙活著的武器藝術大師回過頭看著一聲不響就站在身後的銀髮半魔，「有什麼需要為你服務的嗎？」她不用猜，就知道是維吉爾，因為他們兩個有個不能說的小祕密。

 

　　距離上次命運之城出現魔蹤至今已經過了兩週，期間並未發生什麼奇怪的事情——除了但丁睡了一整天之外。維吉爾也試探過尼祿，但丁那個長期合作的中介人那裡是否有什麼消息，但什麼都沒有，一切就好像打水漂，石子飛過了，水面也回歸平靜。

 

　　也許只是個案，只發生在命運之城……一切都還需要再觀察。然而維吉爾不像但丁，他喜歡先做好計畫，然後依計行事。但丁懷孕了，他必須保護他的弟弟以及子嗣，即便那些惡魔只是想跑來人間作亂，並不會危害到他們家人也一樣，維吉爾覺對不能接受。

 

　　但丁覺對會衝去砍惡魔，這就增加了風險，而且是不必要的風險，他不能讓這發生，所以，必須由他來處理。至於處理方式，他已經思考過了，未來他很有可能需要到到別的地方去，雖然手中的刀刃能夠切開空間，但難保之後不會因故耽擱，無法即時趕回。也因此，有些東西是必須要的。

 

　　「有件事情想麻煩你。」維吉爾輕輕地說，「未雨綢繆，考慮將來有可能會來開命運之城一陣子，想請你做個東西，能讓我即時知道命運之城的狀況。」

 

　　妮可轉了一圈，靠在工作台上，不假思索地說：「雙向的嗎？」她大概了解維吉爾想做什麼，至於不選擇用電話，大概是覺得在外不方便……總的來說，電話也襯不起維吉爾這個人。

 

　　維吉爾嗯了一聲，妮可便又說道：「做成項鍊的樣子，怎麼樣？」

 

　　「項鍊……」銀髮半魔不禁想起了紅色墜子項鍊，他跟但丁原來一人有一個……遙遠的記憶，至今想起來仍然有些飄忽。那墜鍊也曾經造成兄弟間的嫌隙，雖然如今已成過去，依但丁的性格，大概早就拋諸腦後了……

 

　　「你想做成其他形狀也可以，不一定要做成項鍊，戒指也成，就看你方便。」

 

　　但維吉爾卻覺得項鍊是個很好的主意，母親的項鍊已經嵌在魔劍但丁中了，也是時候做一個新的了。「項鍊做成三條吧，但丁、尼祿跟我各一條，好讓我能知道他的情況，若有緊急情況，你們也能連絡到我。最好是在各種人界通訊設備都失效的情形下還能使用的。」

 

　　妮可拍拍胸口，這種事情難不倒她，「那就得用魔界的材料了，但很幸運的，我做得出來。阿格尼斯的東西裡有一些能做成的東西……只是你的項鍊，有沒有想要的外觀？」

 

　　維吉爾走到桌子旁邊，拿起筆在紙上畫了畫，沒多久一條設計簡約卻又配斯巴達一家的款式就完成了。妮可拿起來看了看，打從心底佩服眼前的半魔，維吉爾如果不作怪，當個設計師也是很吃香的。

 

　　「我會把所需的寶石帶來給你。」說完，維吉爾便離開了，而妮可完全不想了解那些寶石會是怎樣個來歷，反正也不需要知道，沒多久，維吉爾帶著幾顆大小不一的寶石回歸。妮可沒想過會這麼快，但秉持著不過問的精神，她直接收下了寶石。

 

　　「紅色的給我跟但丁，藍色的，尼路掛著很合適。」

 

　　「那麼，這兩顆藍寶石，我就替尼祿和小寶寶各做一條。」妮可又拿起其中一顆綠的，還沒問，維吉爾就回答了：「我想你也需要有一個，畢竟你是發明者。」妮可也應當擁有一個這個東西，「只別做成一樣的項鍊就好了，尼祿看到會問的。」

 

　　「包在我身上。」她把已經決定了用處的寶石都收好了，拿起剩下的一顆黃寶石。

 

　　「給那個女孩也做一個吧。」

 

　　妮可知道他說的是姬麗葉，原來維吉爾那麼疼姬麗葉啊，這真是好事一樁。「了解了，過幾天做好了便給你。」

 

　　維吉爾點頭致謝，然後轉身離開車庫。等一會兒他跟尼祿講好了要去練劍，他還得利用這個機會多教尼祿控制自己的魔力，因為他的兒子還不得要領，等到學會了以後，尼祿就能更加得心應手，未來迎戰惡魔時也能更加有利。而且，他也可以把自身的魔力過給但丁，以安撫但丁腹中之子，減緩懷孕所帶來的不舒服。

 

　　妮可看了看維吉爾留下的設計圖，依樣畫了個葫蘆之後，邊想著姬麗葉的笑容，邊在上面添了幾筆，「好了，這個款式適合姬麗葉。至於我的嘛……做成手環或手錶好了，比較方便。」手錶設計圖也很快就畫好了，武器藝術大師非常滿意自己的設計，更是等不及將成品做出來的那一天了。她很興奮，這種東西算是她首次嘗試，很有挑戰性。

 

　　「至於帳單，就記尼祿的名下好了。」以免維吉爾為了付帳又去……算了不要想了，那不是她的工作。「開工吧！」

 

***

 

　　但丁這些天都非常爭氣地沒睡著，還能在尼祿跟老哥的父子時間時，給了他們一些意見，雖然維吉爾把那些意見稱之為「亂來」，但他不管，人生苦短，好玩就好了，不是嗎？

 

　　那次事件至今已經過了一個月了，維吉爾並沒有發現任何異狀，也沒有什麼惡魔出來亂的新聞，世界平靜德不可思議，這樣倒也不錯，至少可以跟但丁、尼祿好好地生活。而那個黑髮的人類女孩說，項鍊今天就會做好，這讓他頗為期待。

 

　　這天，他們也捕獲了不少的魚，回到家就讓姬麗葉大吃一驚，三大箱的漁獲可以讓孩子們吃上好多天，而且魚是很營養的食物，真是太好了。「你們辛苦了，但丁先生先坐下來吧，有著身孕孩出門捕魚，怕你太累了。」她圈著但丁的手臂，把人強行拉到一旁的椅子上。

 

　　「不累，今天非常好。」但丁比了個大拇指，然後看著尼祿把肩頭上的兩箱魚放了下來。「這箱是維吉爾的傑作，我們留著吃，尼祿那兩箱比較好看，可以拿去賣。」他的老哥哥用尾巴一次戳了一串魚，還把牠們都甩上岸來，那些慘烈的樣子肯定是不能拿去賣的了，完全沒有賣相！

 

　　對於但丁的話，維吉爾沒有任何評價，他想先去看看東西做好了沒有，便道：「我回房去。」說完，藍色的身影就消失在眾人面前。

 

　　「可……還是有點太多了，尼祿，我們沒有這麼大的冰箱……放到明天可能就壞了。」姬麗葉擔心地說，她不希望這些魚就這樣白白浪費了。然而但丁卻立刻笑了出來，表示這只是小事一樁，在尼祿阻止他以前，但丁就把地獄王犬三節棍拿了出來，立刻把那三箱都炸了個凍。

 

　　「噹啷，完美解決！」

 

　　「你這樣要怎麼解凍啊！」尼祿忍不住爆出口，「全部都凍成一塊了！要怎麼拿！好歹也該先分裝好啊！」

 

　　「喔，不好意思，我立刻來處理。」說完，又用同樣的三節棍火攻，頓時都解了凍。

 

　　「再給你弄恐怕這房子就要燒起來了。」姬麗葉就在旁邊，但丁肚子裡還有他的弟弟妹妹，尼祿強忍著不要嗆出髒話。

 

　　「沒事的，尼祿，我們先來把魚分裝好，大約五條為一個單位，這樣比較好解凍，也夠小朋友吃。」姬麗葉拉著尼祿開始忙活起來，但丁也想加入，卻被請回椅子上坐好。他覺得實在沒趣，便隨便拿了幾條維吉爾抓的魚，又用同樣的手法把魚給電熟。

 

　　「但丁！姬麗葉在這裡！這樣很危險！」尼祿看著這個老頑童，他完全拿他沒辦法，而且有誰會用魔具把食物煮熟，那樣的東西能吃嗎？

 

　　女孩又戳了戳尼祿的肩，示意他別罵但丁，但是但丁繼續在這裡也不是個辦法，所以她打算請但丁先回房休息一下。說時遲，那時快，維吉爾剛好就出現了。

 

　　看著那些散發著香味兒的魚，維吉爾立刻就猜到是怎麼回事，他一離開，但丁就不安分。「但丁，上樓去吧。」

 

　　「我想在這裡幫忙。」

 

　　「你現在幫不了什麼忙，跟我上去。」維吉爾知道說是沒有用的，實際行動對但丁最有效，便直接將人拉到了他們的房間。

 

　　姬麗葉看著他倆的背影，覺得真是可愛，便笑了出來。尼祿看著姬麗葉笑，剛剛的事情便也不算什麼了，他的心情也跟著變好了。

 

　　但丁被推進門後，嘴上還嚷嚷著維吉爾的霸道，他有點氣維吉爾總是這樣，不許他做這個，不許他做那個，他們早就不是小孩子了。

 

　　由於發脾氣，但丁背對著那個害他懷孕的人，所以沒有注意到維吉爾拿著項鍊靠近，直到冰涼的觸感襲上頸項，但丁低頭一看，竟然是一條縮小版的，母親的墜鍊。「維吉……」轉過身看著他的哥哥，便看到對方也掛著一樣的項鍊。

 

　　「這是我特地為你做的，我們一人一條，尼祿跟寶寶也都有。」他拿出那兩條藍色墜鍊，但丁高興得不得了。「差別只在，這條沒法開啟什麼地獄之門。」

 

　　「我們家一人一條，真棒，這樣真的有一家人的感覺！」他環抱住哥哥，那微凸的肚子撞了上去，有點不舒服。維吉爾趕忙讓人躺到床上去休息。

 

　　「你還是這麼不經心，當心身體。」他坐到了床沿，拉著但丁的手。

 

　　「你怎麼會想到要做這個？」

 

　　「我一直都覺得家人是最重要的，然而我以前為了追求力量，為了復仇，偏得太遠……如今，一切都安定了下來，我們共組了一個家，我要好好保護這個家，不要像父親一樣，到現在都沒個人影……」還讓他們的母親被殺了……他不會犯同樣的錯誤。

 

　　但丁當然知道維吉爾的心思，他以前不知道，所以害得他們分隔兩界……他現在明白了維吉爾的心思，維吉爾的當年刀劍相向，不過是為了保護他。幼時親歷的家庭劇變，讓他們踏上了不同的道路，如今終於又走到了一塊兒。

 

　　他拉起哥哥的手，現在真的沒有什麼是比他們家人更重要的了。

 

　　「你知道我愛你，對吧，維吉。」

 

　　「知道，也知道你不輕易用這麼正經的口吻說出內心話。」維吉爾俯身，在但丁的額頭上輕輕一吻。當他起身，卻發現但丁卻睡著了。維吉爾真是拿他的弟弟沒辦法，從小就是說睡就睡，但丁從以前就是這樣的性格，母親死了以後，更是玩世不恭。

 

　　此時，他發覺自己的項鍊正發出光芒，接著黑髮女孩的聲音就跑了出來。

 

　　「聽得見吧？很好，我用這個聯絡你，也算是一種測試……我在你那條增設了感應，你看到它發光了吧？那代表又有裂縫了，有人想闖到人界來！我在車庫等你，尼祿還在幫姬麗葉，我們偷溜出去沒問題的！」

 

　　「嗯。」

 

　　很好，又有人想要做無謂的嘗試，這次他可不會給那些渣滓太好過，膽敢進犯，就休怪他手中的刀噬血。


	6. Chapter 6

　　維吉爾斬下了惡魔的首級，取走其手中握著的碎片，速度之快，閻魔刀上連一滴血都沒沾染。他將那顆頭直接粉碎，然後用冰冷的眼神，警告著剩下想要從裂縫中爬出來的惡魔，若敢再進犯，下場便如同他腳下的亡魂一樣。

 

　　前魔界之王威嚴更勝從前。

 

　　不過，令維吉爾感到奇怪的是，碎片已然在他手上，為何裂縫仍然存在呢？那感覺就像有什麼東西幫著這些惡魔將裂縫撐開一般。那些惡魔看著他是不敢進犯，然而他們也沒有撤退的意思。這樣下去不行，他必須將這個裂縫關閉。

 

　　「螻蟻們，告訴你們的首領，再擅闖人界，下場將比死更慘。」

 

　　手中的刀一揮，裂縫逐漸消失。

 

　　人間又恢復了平靜。

 

　　維吉爾將手中的碎片融入閻魔刀內，刀子發出藍色的光芒，越發光亮、完整。

 

　　躲在旁邊觀戰的妮可此時才從車上跳下，她興奮地說自己似乎想出了一個能夠預測裂縫的辦法了，但這仍然需要實驗，所以他們還得等下一個裂縫出來才能夠確定準不準確。

 

　　「他們只有碎片，而碎片的能力有限，所以他們要劃開裂縫，一定得花一些時間，可是在人界，我們說不定能夠在幾天之前就偵測到閻魔刀的魔力波動，也許我能針對這個來發明預測器，目前我們能偵測到的也只有事情發生的當下跟位置，距離還有限，如果說能加以預防，這樣下一次即使是在命運之城之外的地方，我們也能知道。」

　　維吉爾確實佩服眼前的年輕女子。

 

　　「方才我感應到了一種特殊力量。」維吉爾將刀收入刀鞘，跟著妮可回到車上，「有股奇特的力量撐著，讓那個裂縫維持著，所以即使刀片已經在我手中，裂縫仍然維持著。那股力量……我說不上來。」而那股力量的來源又不像是在魔界，那更像是從人界來的，那感覺就好像，有人從另一邊用鑰匙將鎖解開，而這一邊有人用手將門撐開……到底是誰要這麼做？這著實令人困惑。

 

　　「難道人界又有人想要追求惡魔的力量？」妮可不禁想起了自己的父親，還有原來掌控著這座城市的教團。

 

　　維吉爾沒有回話。

 

　　「我聽尼祿說過，教團曾經想要得到惡魔之力，因而搞了幾個地獄之門，後來這些門都被但丁破壞了，應是不能再用了。」而且，如果跟那些門有關係，應該是從那些門出來，而不是從其他隨機的地方啊！

 

　　維吉爾想起了多年以前曾經到訪過這裡，也看過那些地獄之門，雖然關聯應該不大，但的確有去調查的必要。「我們去調查吧。」

 

　　妮可看了看他，又看了看時間。現在時間已經不早，如果再不回去，一定會被發現。

 

　　「我們明天再去也不遲，如果你不想要被尼祿跟但丁問你去了哪裡的話。」

 

　　藍衣男子哼了一聲，雖對此不滿但目前也只能這樣做了。再說，他是應該去看看但丁，懷孕變數多，若非不得已，他實在不願意離開但丁身邊。多年前他走錯了路，如今應當彌補。然而最怕的就是他必須離開……

 

　　那都是最壞的打算。

  
  


***

  
  


　　但丁睡得很沉。

 

　　他出乎眾人意料的，睡了超過兩週的時間。這兩週間，除非必要，維吉爾一直陪伴著但丁，在最適當的時間給予他魔力。但丁肚子裡的孩子就像個黑洞，對魔力永遠不饜足；幸好，維吉爾身上有著將近無限的魔力——多虧了果實。

 

　　真不知道但丁懷著尼祿的當下是如何補充魔力的，尼祿當時肯定也折騰得他受不了。但丁本來就不是一個足以擔當起父母的人，他過一天算一天的性格，大概沒想過會有孩子。當年他給了但丁尼祿，說不定對他而言是一種懲罰。

 

　　懲罰他不乖，懲罰他不願意做個好父親，因此上，必須孕育這個孩子。

 

　　但丁胸前的紅色墜鍊中有他的魔力，維吉爾輕輕觸碰著，想起當年母親的那兩條。父親贈與母親墜鍊，如今換他贈與弟弟墜鍊。父親的墜鍊擁有打開魔界大門的功用，而他的則是一種護身符，能讓他在遙遠的彼方也能找到但丁，這樣他們就不會再分隔了。

 

　　他的手放開墜鍊，撫摸著但丁的肚子、腰身，然後來到大腿內側。啊，真美好，他的弟弟即便是懷孕了，還是如此吸引人，如此有魅力。那些魔界中不知好歹的渣滓啊，竟妄想著斯巴達之子的美味。

 

　　死有餘辜。

 

　　但丁在他的手中繳械了。

 

　　維吉爾將手上的白濁全數舔盡。

 

　　精液對惡魔來說，是一種很營養的食材。維吉爾突然想到這點，也許當初但丁真的為了孩子而出賣過自己的身體？即便真的如此，他也不怪但丁。畢竟，他這個失職兄長、伴侶及父親沒有資格對自己拋下的伴侶跟兒子說三道四。

 

　　維吉爾仍在回想。

 

　　當年他劃傷但丁的掌心，是為了阻止對方跟隨他一起到魔界。但丁不想在魔界生活，如果她不阻止，但丁會跟他一起被困在父親的故鄉。更可怕的，會是後面的。魔帝曾想利用他們的血脈來培育強大的後嗣，如果但丁當時跟了上來，懷了孕的他不會是魔帝的對手——因為他們的傷都那麼重。

 

　　想到這裡，維吉爾又想起了一件事。當年他因負傷而被魔帝擒住，但丁懷孕還負傷……當時的情況絕對比現在糟糕。但是，現在的但丁為什麼會沉睡這麼久呢？但丁被他保護得好好的，魔界那群渣滓的確也沒有傷害到他的能力，且自從回到人界以後，他一直給予但丁足夠的魔力，這些天也訓練了尼祿，因此但丁不可能是因為魔力不足而沉睡，而且一睡還睡這麼久。

 

　　維吉爾突然想到了一個可怕的可能性。

 

　　但丁這兩次的沉睡，都是在那些渣滓試圖利用閻魔刀的碎片闖入人界的時候。

 

　　而且，上次他感覺到在人界有股力量幫襯著那個裂縫……

 

　　難道說，那股力量來自於腹中的孩子？

 

　　不可能，維吉爾立刻否定了這個想法，那孩子還未成熟，怎麼有這種力量呢？

 

　　不對，事情不可能這麼簡單又這麼剛好。

 

　　維吉爾有個可怕的念頭。

 

　　在魔界的時候，他跟但丁並不是一直都在一起。在他確定但丁懷孕之前，有意天他們是分開行動的。而在那之前，他們去了一個地方。

 

　　魔帝的囚牢。

 

　　但丁的立意是讓他放下，所以他們去探監，順便吐槽魔帝一番，離開以後，他們因故而分開行動了……以人界的時間來計算，應該有一天這麼長。再不久之後，他確定但丁懷孕了。

 

　　現在想來……有很多可疑之處。

 

　　難道但丁腹中的孩子不是他的？不可能，被囚禁的魔帝沒有對但丁動手的能力。但，那些裂縫出現之後，但丁就會沉睡又是怎麼回事？難道僅僅是因為裂縫造成胎兒的不穩定？但為什麼會造成胎兒有這樣的反應？他完全沒有頭緒，而且除了沉睡以外，他也沒有在但丁身上感受到任何異常。

 

　　希望這一切都只是他想多了。

 

　　不，不能就這樣，維吉爾想，如果不把事情弄清楚，他絕對不會心安。

 

　　但要如何做呢？世界上對懷惡魔孩子有經驗的人——他們的母親——已經過世很久了，要怎麼才能知道懷著惡魔會有什麼狀況……不，也許還有機會。維吉爾想起當年那個挑撥了他們兄弟感情的人，阿卡姆，他知道母親懷孕的事情，說不定留有什麼資料；而且，他離開後，陪著但丁的，似乎是阿卡姆的女兒，那名叫雷蒂的女子。

 

　　也許她會有什麼訊息也說不定。

 

　　看來，得先想辦法聯絡上這個飄忽不定的女士了。至於其他人，他們還沒有必要知道他的猜測，他們不需要知道。

 

　　維吉爾躺上床去，從後面緊緊抱著自己的弟弟，他將臉埋入但丁的頸間，吸吮著但丁因懷孕而散發的香氣。同時，他思考著，無論但丁的沉睡是否與裂縫有關，那些相關人——惡魔——等，都已經觸犯了他本來就不高的底線。

 

　　觸犯了底線的，就只有一種下場。

 

　　維吉爾閉上了眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，魔帝又被提及了，相信各位看官也猜到了搞事者就是他，是的，他這次搞的事可大著呢，至於有沒有人想看魔帝吃蛋呢？我就問一下當個參考。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔帝煎蛋預警！

　　但丁央求姬麗葉給他偷偷買些草莓盛帶回來解饞，溫柔的女孩子雖然皺著眉頭卻還是幫他買了回來。好久沒有享受這樣的大餐了，維吉爾總是以健康為由否決了他的提議。真是的，維吉爾魔界待了太久，都不知道懷孕會有特別想吃的東西嗎？吃不到對胎兒會有影響欸！看看尼祿現在這種暴躁的樣子，跟他當出吃不到草莓聖代時一模一樣。

 

　　害他懷孕卻不讓他吃聖代這樣對嗎？死老哥都不負點責任，真是。

 

　　冰冰甜甜的聖代他幾乎是幾秒就吃完了，他想要再來一杯，可是姬麗葉說不行，好吧……他也沒法跟這個女孩兒吵鬧，那太幼稚了，幼稚的方式只對尼祿有用。

 

　　他是背著維吉爾偷偷吃的，可不曉得為什麼，維吉爾知道他偷吃了垃圾食品，而他不聽話的下場就是，被哥哥釘在床上，雙腿被對方分了開來。

 

　　「你多欲求不滿啊！維吉！」

 

　　他的哥哥當然不會回答這個問題，而出乎但丁預料的，是維吉爾說起了別的事。他的哥哥撫摸著他逐漸突出的肚皮，竟是溫柔的聲音說：「你覺得這個孩子會是男還是女，但丁？」

 

　　好問題，這個問題他倒是沒有想過。以前懷尼祿的時候他也沒有特別想，因為讓自己活下去、把孩子生下來都已經很辛苦了，每天為了活下去，怎麼還會想到孩子的性別呢？

 

　　「尼祿憨厚成這樣，我看這次生個聰明的女兒吧！」但丁旋即又想起了帕蒂，又想到了如果這孩子像維吉爾要怎麼辦呢？聰明過了頭而一直追求力量嗎？這樣想的話……還真不如生一個像尼祿一樣老實的孩子比較好。

 

　　「兒子也不錯。」他咬了哥哥的鼻子一口，「反正對惡魔來說，外表性徵畢竟不是什麼重點。」

 

　　維吉爾笑了。但丁很喜歡哥哥的笑容，他知道，維吉爾對於能夠有孩子，能夠成家，是非常看重的。他錯過了尼祿的成長，這次就不會再錯過。只是但丁沒有想過，維吉爾會是這種要求孕婦要按表操課的老公，以至於他現在基本上吃不到垃圾美食。

 

　　嗚。

 

　　但丁做了噩夢。

 

　　至少，他是如此認為的。

 

　　不知道為什麼，這些日子他一直夢見過去的事情，夢見被魔帝控制了的，沒有人性的，臉色慘白的維吉爾。為何他能確定這些都只是噩夢？因為現實是他擊敗了維吉爾，而非相反的情況。那時的維吉爾認不出他，而他也是，所以他做的，不過是阻止一個魔帝的強大手下，還有阻止自己被侵犯。

 

　　夢與現實總是相反的，他早就聽人說過了。

 

　　他經常夢見母親，夢見那個陽光下灑滿了金黃的院子，樹在風中搖曳生姿，他與維吉爾在草皮上跑跑跳跳，母親就在樹蔭下看著他們，那時是多麼幸福美好……

 

　　而今這個夢中的黑天使卻強行占有了他，他不曉得原來自己在夢中是如此虛弱沒有力量，黑天使能夠輕易將他壓制在地上，縛住他的雙手，強行進入他脆弱的地方。

 

　　回想起懷著尼祿的時候也曾遭遇幾個暴徒，但那些人如何能是他的對手？當然輕鬆就被他解決了；可今日不同，這陣子的夢境都是這般，黑天使在他身後追逐，不管他躲到哪裡，黑天使總會出現，然後重複著現在的事情。

 

　　然而這只是個夢，但丁知道自己沒有什麼好怕的，只是夢境，都不是真的；即便是真的，那面具底下的是他的哥哥，而自己是他的伴侶，他愛兄長，他願意原諒兄長的暴力。

 

　　只是這個夢有點長……

 

　　當身後壓著自己的維吉爾突然變重，那映在地上的影子也變了個形狀，喘息的聲音也異變了。但丁只覺得奇怪，卻沒有多想……然而當他發現身後的人從哥哥變成了魔帝以後，即便是夢境也變得難以忍受。

 

　　但丁掙扎了起來。

 

　　然而這個奇怪的夢境似乎會抽走他一切的力量，他竟然連反抗地能力都沒有，也許現實的力量是無法在夢中施展的，但無論是什麼，他也不想要在夢中給噁心鬼侵犯。

 

　　感覺越來越奇怪。

 

　　那個喘息的聲音真的跟魔帝一魔一樣，但丁努力回想自己到底是吃了什麼，做了什麼，會夢到這種奇怪的夢？他就算有性癖好，也不會是跟奇形怪狀的魔帝上床啊！

 

　　「你是我的……」

 

　　背後那個喘息聲中帶著這句話。

 

　　「你會生下孩子，然後為我生下更多的孩子。」

 

　　不要。

 

　　「然後你會變成我的，只會聽命於我，臣服在偉大的蒙杜斯腳下！」

 

　　作夢。

 

　　但丁覺得夠了，這種垃圾話他也不是第一次聽見，但實在沒必要在夢中一再回顧。

 

　　「哦？蒙杜斯，偉大的蒙杜斯，你現在又在哪裡呢？你甚至都不是真的，要怎麼讓我臣服呢？笑死人了。」但丁忍不住嘴了幾句，反正都是夢境，反正在夢中調侃他也不吃虧，嘴個幾句也不為過。

 

　　壓制著他雙手的手鬆開了，轉而托住他的腰際，下一秒就是更用力更深的頂入，這讓但丁叫了出來，懷孕讓他的子宮口下降不少，這種頂到子宮口的感覺真不知道是享受還是折磨。

 

　　「你一直臣服著，斯巴達的次子啊，你現在不就在我的掌握之下嗎？」

 

　　但丁啐了一聲，表示可笑，而那個身後的人卻又強行壓住他的雙手，他的手被緊緊扣在地上，無法動彈。這種被人從後方制住又壓低包覆的感覺一點都不好，他動彈不得，失去對自身的控制其實是一件可怕的事情，尤其懷孕讓他對這樣的處境更為害怕。

 

　　感受到身後人急促的鼻息逐漸靠近，舌頭舔拭著他的頸項，好像那是個美味的佳餚，他就是美味的獵物。但丁感到那宛若觸手般的舌頭在他耳尖亂舔，接著忽然就狠狠咬住他的脖子，但丁感到自己被咬出了血，感覺很痛，有點噁心……

 

　　「看著我……」

 

　　但丁不自覺地將眼球瞄向左邊。

 

　　驚恐的眼睛睜得老大……斜著即便看不清楚，那過於接近的感覺仍然驚悚。

 

　　那真的是魔帝？他在夢中讓魔帝給煎了？

 

　　什麼鬼東西！

 

　　「這夢真是不利於胎教！」

 

　　「但卻能讓你意志耗弱。」魔帝又舔了舔但丁的脖子。

 

　　但丁覺得自己夢見這種鬼夢實在太可笑，告訴維吉爾，對方大概會覺得自己瘋了。然而他是不會跟維吉爾說的，即便他的哥哥現在已經沒有了當初變成黑天使時的夢魘，但他也不會沒事提這一壺來刺激對方。

 

　　「好好好，意志耗弱，那對你有什麼好處呢？」反正一時半會兒是醒不過來的，那麼就跟對方繼續玩下去吧。

 

　　「你腹中的孩子將會是我新的身體，而你將會聽命於我。我會奪取你的身體，而你那得到果實力量的兄長是不會發現的，屆時我將吃了他的肉，飲他的血，奪取魔力，破繭而出，再次成為一統魔界的人；而那時再也沒有人有力量能夠阻止我統一人魔兩界了。」

 

　　這蠢貨倒也誠實，但丁想著。

 

　　「你想要奪舍？真是不自量力，何況維吉爾今非昔比，你根本不是我哥哥的對手，更不是我們兄弟的對手，真是替你難過呢！」

 

　　魔帝將但丁翻過身來，而他那醜陋的分身仍在但丁的體內，這讓但丁因懷孕而過於敏感的穴難以招架，內壁收縮，絞得魔帝繳械了。

 

　　「真是，還叫什麼魔帝，這麼弱，一下就射了。」但丁噓道。然而另一方面，眼前這人真的是那個捲髮沒有品味的三眼怪，有點噁心，實在不想跟這麼醜的惡魔發生關係。

 

　　他怎麼還不醒啊？沒有人試圖叫醒他嗎？

 

　　魔帝卻也不著急，他盯著但丁胸口的那兩點，然後又看向但丁，說：「我都沒做什麼，你這兩個小東西就已經激凸成這樣了。」

 

　　「要你管！」

 

　　「那麼，你的乳頭一定非常敏感了，很好。」

 

　　但丁有種不好的預感。

 

　　魔帝那條長舌頭突然伸向他的胸口，圈住了他的其中一個乳頭，又拉又扯，一下子又松了開來，或急或徐地舔弄著。

 

　　「這個夢未免太長了……」

 

　　魔帝繼續說道：「你的夢是永無止境的，因為你早已被我掌握。」只差一步，就能奪舍……如果不是但丁腹中的孩子保護著自己的父親，他早就……

 

　　鬆開了舌頭，那顆乳頭已經紅腫得不行，但丁緊咬下唇，都快咬出血了，魔帝旋即又攻略他另一個乳頭，不斷重複著先前的動作。而讓但丁噁心到想吐的，是魔帝的捲髮，根本就是觸手來著，除了他的兩顆乳頭，魔帝更用他的觸手強迫但丁打開雙腿，又將他的穴口分開。

 

　　但丁扭動著身體，他不知道為什麼自己這麼無力，他沒有逃走的力氣，在夢中他甚至不是自己的主人，只能任由這個噩夢擺布。他不知道的是，在這一場角力中，魔帝不斷在佔上風，這並非是場夢，而是意志力的戰爭。

 

　　只要輸了，魔帝就會成功……而他甚至沒發覺，自己正受到腹中孩子的保護。

 

　　穴口被迫張開張大，原本裡頭就插著根骯髒的陰莖，魔帝又插入了幾根手指，按壓著但丁穴裡的內壁。

 

　　但丁呈現M字的雙腿顫抖著。

 

　　魔帝的巨手給了但丁一記巴掌，拍得震天響。

 

　　「我會殺了維吉爾，然後再標記你，你就是生育最強後嗣的母體。」

 

　　「這太超過了！這個夢太爛了！」

 

　　魔帝又開始插了起來，被這麼多的東西抽插著，但丁被逼出了生理性的淚水。

 

　　「脆弱的生物啊，竟會流淚！你什麼時候才會發現，這一切不只是個夢而已。」魔帝俯身，逼迫但丁將嘴張開，與他親吻。

 

　　下身仍然抽插著。

 

　　「嗯別……啊……」但丁試著咬斷魔帝的舌頭，可他沒有辦法。魔帝要的是征服與羞辱，根本沒有愛，那頂到宮口的疼痛感幾乎讓他失去意識，他想起了維吉爾，想起了兄長的笑容，想起了他們就要一起養育孩子……

 

　　魔帝突然變成了維吉爾。

 

　　「什……什麼？」

 

　　「你覺得這個孩子會是男還是女，但丁？」

 

　　是維吉爾的聲音……

 

　　「兒子也不錯。」魔帝……還是維吉爾繼續說著：「反正對惡魔來說，外表性徵畢竟不是什麼重點。」

 

　　但丁的雙眼睜大了。

 

　　「這個孩子會是我的新身體。」維吉爾——魔帝——撫摸著他的肚子，就像維吉爾那樣……但丁慌了，難道之前的一切也都只是魔帝製造的夢境？難道他從來沒有懷維吉爾的第二個孩子，難道這個孩子是魔帝……他好混亂！

 

　　好混亂！

 

　　「你會臣服於我的，就像維吉爾當初那樣……」

 

　　但丁陷入了黑暗。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依然有魔帝煎蛋

 

　　睜開了雙眼，但丁立刻查覺到自己仍然在這個夢境之中。不，他並不能確定這裡到底是不是夢境，姑且假定是吧。如今他唯一能確定的，是他肚子裡的孩子，還有魔帝。至少，這兩樣不會是假的。

 

　　撫摸著額頭，他艱難地撐起身體，被過度使用的下體仍然疼痛，以往只要睡過一覺，那些傷口就會消失，疼痛感也一樣，然而現在卻是實打實的痛，乳首還有些腫，後穴也沒有癒合的跡象，真是天殺的。

 

　　但丁知道，自己現在確實沒了魔力，現在的他就是一個普通的人類，完全沒有魔力的人類。真不知道魔帝到底是怎麼做到的，到底是怎麼切斷他的魔力的？難道這裡真的是一個夢境？

 

　　噢，人類男性是不會懷孕的，但他帶著一顆球。

 

　　總而言之，魔帝用不知道什麼方法讓他沒了魔力，又用不知道什麼方法把他困住了。現在，他似乎是在夢境裡，醒不過來。以前雷蒂幫助過他，只要有充足的魔力，他就能醒來，可是現在……

 

　　魔帝已經向他坦誠了自己的計畫，而且似乎有十足的把握，他不能掉以輕心。

 

　　至於……這個孩子……很有可能不是維吉爾的，否則魔帝又是如何侵入到他的意識裡，把他困在夢境裡？想到這個孩子有可能是魔帝的，但丁就有點害怕。他竟然有點害怕，這連但丁自己都不敢相信。但看到自己顫抖的手，才意識到自己有股想要把這個孩子親手挖出來的衝動。他很驚慌，他已經多年沒有感受到驚慌了，因為他害怕維吉爾會失望，會難過，會變回原來的樣子。

 

　　如果這個孩子真的是魔帝的……

 

　　但丁的手顫抖著，他很徬徨。

 

**生存，死亡……大哉問。**

 

　　但丁放下了手，他還是沒有勇氣殺死一個未出世的孩子。

 

　　孩子是無辜的，無論如何他都會愛他，現在更重要的是如何從這個夢境中醒來，去警告維吉爾，警告大家，魔帝的再臨。他不能讓魔帝奪取他的身體，更不能讓魔帝殺了維吉爾，如果讓魔帝得逞，這個世界就會毀滅。因為吃了果實的維吉爾太過強大……

 

　　但他要如何醒來——

 

　　但丁的瞳孔瞬間縮小。

 

　　「——又是你！」但丁撐著身體向後退，他感覺到了魔帝的氣息。

 

　　「又是我。」

 

　　魔帝不斷地巨大化，甚至要比當初但丁封印他時都還要巨大——但丁知道這是自己的心理作祟，但他沒辦法……他想要保護維吉爾，保護尼祿，保護自己所愛的人們。

 

　　蒙杜斯一把就將但丁托起，這渺小的半魔如今就像個玩具，他要將但丁的左腿拉起就拉起，傳奇惡魔獵人也不過如此，殺了那麼多惡魔卻無法阻止自己最羞恥的地方被人任意窺視。他小心地抓起但丁的腰，讓懷著身孕的半魔以羞恥的姿勢跨坐在自己的指間。跨下有跟巨物的感覺並不是很好，但丁知道，他非常清楚，魔帝就是要讓他有這種羞辱感。

 

　　「再過不久，你的乳汁就會多到流出來。」

 

　　魔帝的觸手將但丁的雙臂纏繞住，將人吊起。

 

　　「如果到時候我整天將你吊著，乳汁就會順著你的身體往下流，你的身體將會是滿滿的，香甜的乳汁。」

 

　　但丁沒有說話，因為他並不想進入魔帝的圈套裡，即便他已經被他玩弄於股掌間了。

 

　　「今天，維吉爾又消滅了一些我的部下。」魔帝說，「你也知道，光憑他們，要從魔界出來根本不可能，但如果有你的魔力在這裡裡應外合，就另當別論了。附帶一提，這就是你為什麼覺得自己很虛弱的原因，為什麼你會陷入昏睡？因為你的魔力被我拿來用了，蠢貨。」

 

　　但丁沒有說話。

 

　　「即便你認為只要醒來就沒事，你以為你能夠給你的混蛋哥哥通風報信？沒用的，你醒來不會有任何記憶，因為你在我的掌控中。」上一次給但丁僥倖逃脫，醒了，但這一次，他不會讓但丁這麼容易逃脫的。他能夠抹殺但丁的記憶，可悲又渺小的斯巴達後嗣卻尚未查覺，抲……

 

　　只差一步，就能完全掌控但丁的身體……

 

　　「你那該死的背叛者父親曾經是我的部下，如今你將會是我的東西，為我生下強壯的後嗣……」只要但丁對這個孩子失去信念，孩子與母親之間的連結變弱，他就有奪取但丁身體的機會。到時，就離殺死維吉爾，一統人魔兩界不遠了。

 

　　對於魔帝的宣言，但丁採取忽視的態度，即便這並不怎麼成功。而對於但丁的沉默，魔帝有些不滿。他們一家老小全都一個樣，自以為優越是吧？現在還不是在他的鼓掌之中？

 

　　觸手拉起但丁的左腿，撐開他的後穴，一些之前留下來的液體滴了出來。

 

　　「真是淫蕩啊。」

 

　　但丁皺緊眉頭，雙眼緊閉，他不想看見那個強姦著自己的人。他很難阻止自己去想，當年維吉爾也是這樣被折磨著嗎？

 

**維吉爾……**

 

　　魔帝非常滿意現在所看到的，觸手進進出出，抽抽插插，水聲迴盪在整個空間裡。但丁忍著快感與痛苦，唯有這樣，他才能感受到報復的快感。

 

　　「斯巴達，看到了嗎？你的兒子就是個下賤的爛貨。」

 

**維吉爾……**

 

　　但丁不知道自己還能撐多久，這永無止境的折磨，他還能堅持多久……

 

**哥哥……**

 

**黑暗……**

  
  


******

  
  


　　兩名精明幹練的女性，一金一黑，將重型機車停在尼祿他們的車庫裡。

 

　　「謝謝你們趕來。」維吉爾在最近一次魔物試圖入侵人界時，觀察了但丁的情況，果然如他所想的一樣，因此，他不得不趕緊連絡上這兩名女性。

 

　　「維吉爾，你們都回來人界多久了？現在才叫上我們！」雷蒂劈頭就唸，「但丁在哪裡？」

 

　　「尼祿已經大概跟我們說過了，但我們得先看看他的狀況才行。」翠絲單手插著腰說。

 

　　「事情並沒有尼祿說的那麼簡單，」維吉爾邊走邊將人引到他跟但丁的臥室去，「他還不知道我所擔憂的事情。」因為他並沒有將蒙杜斯的事情告知尼祿。

 

　　為了迎接兩位女性，姬麗葉正在廚房打點食物，妮可則在幫助笨手笨腳的尼祿將客房清理出來，給她們兩個使用。

 

　　三人來到閣樓，看了看但丁的狀況以後，雷蒂手環胸，一臉不耐煩地看著維吉爾。

 

　　「你又讓他懷孕了？」

 

　　維吉爾皺了眉頭：「尼祿沒跟你說明嗎？」這孩子到底……

 

　　「那小子支支吾吾，只說但丁身體不舒服什麼的，我還以為他得了什麼魔界流感。」翠絲說，「大概很不好意思開口吧，維吉爾，你真應該自己告訴我們的。」

 

　　維吉爾在內心翻了個白眼，尼祿這小子……然後尼祿就出現了。因為他太笨拙了，妮可把他趕了出來。

 

　　「但丁還好嗎？」尼祿心中有些莫名的煩躁，他自己也說不清楚為什麼最近經常有這種煩躁感，尤其是但丁越睡越久，他的煩躁感也跟著直線上升。

 

　　「他只是缺魔力啦！」雷蒂拉了把椅子坐了下來，對著維吉爾說道：「當年你拋棄他跑去魔界後他才發現自己懷了尼祿，我們都是頭一次碰上惡魔懷孕的事情，也不知道怎麼處理，後來但丁陷入沉睡，我好不容易才找到原因。」她轉頭看向尼祿：「當年但丁懷著你差點死掉，因為人界流動的魔力根本無法應付你的需求，所以但丁差點也賠上去了。你們父子兩個還真是應該馬上把照顧費付給我，但我現在不是來追討債務的。」

 

　　當年但丁陷入沉睡，人類的食物無法滿足他的需求，雷蒂知道，必須要有魔力才能幫助但丁醒過來，所以那時，她只好把一些惡魔帶回家再殺死，因為那瞬間但丁能夠吸收到魔力。終於在十多天以後，但丁醒了。

 

　　接下來才是更麻煩的事情。

 

　　但丁挺著肚子，他們都不敢讓這個孩子磕著碰著，所以雷蒂不讓但丁恢復工作，只好自己繼續獵捕惡魔，讓但丁能夠維持住，至少不要又陷入沉睡，那真的很累人。

 

　　「就這樣，在你掉入魔界的第十個月，但丁生下了尼祿。」想到那時就覺得累，她真的應該跟維吉爾收費才對。

 

　　「我每天都給他補充魔力。」

 

　　維吉爾說出這句話的時候，尼祿扶額。

 

　　「怎麼？他還是沒醒嗎？」雷蒂有些驚訝，以維吉爾現在的能力，讓但丁甦醒根本不是件難事啊！

 

　　維吉爾沒有馬上回答。

 

　　原來他並不想把魔界有人入侵的事情說出來，就是怕但丁一時腦熱，只是現在似乎不是擔心這些事情的時候了。前幾天又有不自量力的惡魔想要溜出來，而那時他就確定了他所懷疑的事。但丁仍在昏睡，但他身上的魔力變弱非常多，維吉爾確定但丁的魔力被人拿來利用了。

 

　　如果是這樣，他就必須把這件事情告訴值得信任的人——

 

　　「——你說什麼？」雷蒂不敢置信，「你說這幾個月一直有人拿著閻魔刀的碎片想要闖入人界？而你現在才告訴我們？」

 

　　「我不了解，這又跟但丁的狀況有什麼關係？」翠絲雙手環胸，看著維吉爾。

 

　　「在魔界的時候，我跟但丁去看了蒙杜斯。」

 

　　翠絲皺了眉頭：「你們跑去看他幹什麼？」真是天大的壞消息。

 

　　「但丁希望我能放下。」

 

　　翠絲翻了白眼，說道：「那我只能恭喜你們了，但丁會陷入昏睡的原因大概是他的意識被蒙杜斯侵入了。」她非常清楚魔帝有這樣的本事。「這樣就能合理解釋你剛剛提到的那些狀況，因為懷孕的關係，只要魔力被消耗，但丁就會陷入沉睡……然後趁機奪舍，這完全就是蒙杜斯會幹的事……對了，你剛剛說，見過魔帝以後才發覺但丁懷孕嗎？」她有種不好的預感，「那這胎……」

 

　　「等等等，你們到底在講什麼？」尼祿再也受不了了，眼前三個長輩講什麼他根本都聽不懂，什麼魔帝，什麼蒙杜斯，什麼但丁的意識，他一個字都沒聽懂。

 

　　維吉爾握緊手中的閻魔刀，翠絲的猜測不無道理。他曾經被蒙杜斯竄改記憶，被對方控制……但丁也很有可能被魔帝……然後修改記憶。懷著魔帝的孩子，回到人界，讓魔帝能夠用另一種方式脫身……

 

**該死的。**

 

　　察覺到了維吉爾想要拔刀，翠絲立刻衝上前檔住怒火中燒的半魔。

 

　　「你不能確定這個孩子到底是誰的，他現在很虛弱，你也會殺了但丁的。」

 

　　雷蒂也擋到了但丁的前面，「維吉爾，我不能讓你這麼做！但丁真的很虛弱！他真的會死！」

 

　　「嗤。」維吉爾沒有給她們機會，一個箭步推開兩個女獵人，衝到但丁前面。此時雷蒂一個翻身，以人身抵擋在但丁身上，而翠絲也拔出雙槍，抵住維吉爾的頭顱。這些都是沒有意義的行為，他們都非常清楚，然而目前所能做的，也只能是這樣。

 

　　一旁的尼祿看傻了眼，怎麼突然維吉爾說拔刀就拔刀？

 

　　閻魔刀架在雷蒂的脖子上，維吉爾斜視著一旁的翠絲，三人面面相覷，僵持不下。

 

　　「尼祿，快阻止你爹殺你叔！」翠絲喊道。

 

　　尼祿心中一緊，原來維吉爾又要殺但丁了？他們前些日子的相親相愛都是假的嗎？還是維吉爾又瘋了？不行，他不能讓這種事情發生。背後藍色的薄羽抓住了父親的雙手，將人甩到了牆上。「父親，我不許你……殺但丁。」

 

　　「蠢材。」維吉爾並不想向他們解釋太多，他立刻魔人化震開了尼祿。閻魔刀與維吉爾完美地融合在一起，翠絲無法抵擋而被彈飛出窗外，雷蒂則好一點，飛出去時給尼祿接住了。

 

　　閻魔刀再次以真形出現在維吉爾的手上，後者高舉著愛刃，就要刺向躺在床上沉睡著的但丁。

 

　　尼祿驚恐地大叫不要，雷蒂也害怕維吉爾做出傻事，兩人從地上彈起，衝上前去卻已經來不及——

 

　　閻魔刀已經刺下。


	9. Chapter 9

　　閻魔刀刺下的瞬間，尼祿緊緊閉上雙眼。

 

　　他知道自己來不及阻止父親了，虛弱的但丁很可能會死……他害怕自己會看到一個血肉模糊而冰冷的但丁。他不希望但丁死，他要一個活蹦亂跳，愛亂說話，調笑人家的但丁……

 

　　而當下一秒，前方傳來熟悉的聲音，他才睜開雙眼。

 

　　閻魔刀就插在但丁的臉旁，幾乎就要劃破半魔的皮膚，而但丁已經醒了，維吉爾瞬間就將刀收入刀鞘中，扶起但丁。

 

　　「我都忘卻了，還有這種叫醒你的方式。」維吉爾道。

 

　　必須把但丁叫醒，他才想起，當初他還是V的時候，是如何用魔劍斯巴達把沉睡的弟弟喚醒的。這些刀劍具有父親的魔力，配合他們對危險的敏感度，如若不能喚醒但丁，那他就真的無法了。

 

　　幸好，但丁醒了，正發出呻吟。

 

　　「啊……我的腰好痠……全身都痠……到底多久沒動了啊……」

 

　　雷蒂將翠絲從外面拉進來，兩人面面相覷，聳聳肩，不用解釋也知道現在的狀況是什麼。維吉爾用閻魔刀叫醒了但丁，他們暫時解決了一個麻煩。

 

　　「但丁醒了，就別讓他再睡著。」翠絲說道：「否則，蒙杜斯很可能隨時就奪舍了。」

 

　　「這枕頭不太軟啊……天啊我不能下床嗎？」但丁試著要下床去，可腳一碰到地就軟了，幸好維吉爾抓住了他，免得摔著了。為免麻煩再次發生，維吉爾坐上了床，讓但丁靠在自己身上，然後偷偷輸給他一些魔力。

 

　　「不知道為什麼，靠在你身上舒服多了，整個人也變得比較有精神了。」但丁瞄了一眼身後的人，又環顧了一下這個房間。嗯，一旁的牆破了一個大洞，兩個美女站在前面，用一種難以解釋的表情看著自己，而有一個毛頭小鬼一臉不知所措地看著自己。

 

　　然後又跑來了一個紅髮跟一個黑髮的年輕小姐，前者跑到毛頭小鬼身邊跟他咕咕噥噥布知道說了什麼，後者也指著牆上的大洞，對毛頭小子嘰嘰嚷嚷不知道在吵什麼，鬧了一會兒終於停了，似乎是決定暫時無視牆壁上那塊大洞。

 

　　「……感覺還好嗎，但丁先生？」紅髮女孩溫柔地說。

 

　　而這其實是因為陷入尷尬之中所以一時間眾人也不知道該用什麼來開啟話題才好，而姬麗葉就隨意開起了日常話題。因為不管是突然說「欸你知道你肚子裡可能有魔帝的孩子喔」還是「剛剛我們為了你打了一架」，都是很奇葩的話。雖然在場眾人就是一個莫名其妙的組合。

 

　　「呃？我嗎？」但丁指著自己，連他似乎都有些尷尬，「好是好，不過不知道肚子是怎麼回事，好像有什麼在踢我……還有你們是誰啊？我從醒來就想問了。」

 

　　於是整間房間的氣氛似乎像是凍結了一樣，連姬麗葉都能感受到從維吉爾那裡散發出來的冷冽氣息。於是，黑髮小妞就快速把紅髮小妞推了出去。妮可非常了解什麼時候該留下來聽八卦，什麼時候還是保命為上。

 

　　「但丁，你這是什麼意思？」雷蒂不解地問，然後看向翠絲，而後者似乎一臉了然於胸的樣子。

 

　　「但丁……是我的名字嗎？」

 

　　「……」

 

　　氣氛瞬間更加凝重。

 

　　「這他媽是發生什麼事？」尼祿開始暴躁了，從第一刻起他就沒弄懂現在到底是個什麼鬼狀況，「你們到底在幹什麼？誰可以好心跟我說明一下？」

 

　　「……」

 

　　「那個……我也想知道。」但丁補充。

 

　　氣氛凍結。

 

　　良久，雷蒂才決定當那個突破冰層的好人。

 

　　「我是雷蒂，算是你的債主，這位是翠絲，你的前合夥人，這是尼祿，算是你姪子，你後面那位是維吉爾，你的親哥哥。」

 

　　「哦。」但丁摸了摸自己的肚子，「我總覺得肚子裡有東西，我想你們也能跟我說說吧？」

 

　　「你懷有身孕。」維吉爾打破沉默，「是你跟我的結晶。」

 

　　尼祿瞬間毛了一下。他不知道但丁到底還記得多少，看來是一點都沒有，只不過一般而言是不會告訴別人「你肚子裡面有你哥哥的孩子哦」這種事情吧？這樣到底算是什麼驚喜？

 

　　然而但丁的表現卻出乎眾人意料之外。

 

　　他沒有皺眉，沒有感到怪異，甚至是鬆開了眉頭，展開了笑顏，大家都不知道這到底是怎麼回事，他們都還沒弄清楚。

 

　　「所以，你是我的先生囉？」但丁突然像個小貓似的，整個人蜷縮到了維吉爾的懷裡，「難怪你總給我一種安全感呢！」

 

　　這本該是溫馨的畫面卻讓另外三人感到毛骨悚然。

 

　　就連尼祿都發現了其中的不對勁。

 

　　首先，但丁連自己都記不得，也不認得他們；其次，但丁竟然會公然對維吉爾撒嬌！雖然以前也不是沒看過，可這次卻是特別毛；第三——但丁失去了記憶，似乎連一些倫常都忘得一乾二淨？而更毛的是，但丁平常也不是不騷，但眼前這位不是騷，而是純情？那臉上泛著的紅霞是什麼鬼東西啊！

 

　　純情的但丁？這世界是要崩毀了嗎？上哪去找這種但丁？

 

　　「雖然我不記得你們是誰，不過感覺你們是好人。」他又轉回了正面，「可是我想知道那面牆怎麼會破了一個洞呢？」

 

　　「沒事，年久失修。」雷蒂隨便扯了個謊，反正真真假假，眼前這個但丁大概也不知道，也不重要啦。

 

　　維吉爾給了翠絲一個眼神，尼祿看見後者輕輕地點了頭，又轉向自己：「尼祿，你能幫我們照顧一下但丁嗎？」

 

　　「維吉爾不是正在照顧他嗎？」

 

　　「我們跟維吉爾要討論一件重要的事，之後也會告訴你，但我們不能放但丁在這裡，必須要有一個值得信任的人來照顧他，別讓他睡著。」

 

　　又被排除在外的感覺很不好，可是他也沒辦法拒絕他們的要求。尼祿只好悻悻然地跟維吉爾交棒，他坐到床上，讓但丁靠著自己的肩膀，沒好氣地看著長輩們走出門去。

 

　　似乎維吉爾離開以後，但丁就感到有些無聊，雖然乖乖地靠在尼祿身上——也因此尼祿才確定但丁是真的沒了記憶，平常地他哪會乖乖靠著呢想都別想了——卻似乎有什麼心事。

 

　　尼祿還記得翠絲交代的，別讓但丁睡著了，所以他決定來開啟對話。

 

　　「你似乎有心事。」

 

　　但丁沒有看向他，只是一直盯著門口——維吉爾離開的那個門口，尼祿突然有這樣的感覺——然後說道：「嗯，不知道為什麼，我不想要……維吉爾離開我身邊，他一離開我就心慌意亂……雖然我還不太……理解……」

 

　　一醒來就腦袋一片空白，但丁不喜歡這樣，他不喜歡什麼都想不起來。雖然這些人，尤其是維吉爾給自己的感覺是那麼真實誠懇，但丁可以肯定他們沒有騙自己，可是不知道為什麼，他就是特別在意維吉爾。

 

　　尼祿卻是半知半解，他知道維吉爾跟但丁分開多年，兩人又是彼此標記的對象，也許但丁是都忘了，但身體的記憶總還在。

 

　　「可是我知道我愛他。」但丁突然又純情化，這殺得尼祿措手不及，畢竟但丁除了是他叔，還是他『媽媽』啊！哪個孩子受得了父母的肉麻？至少他尼祿就受不了。

 

　　「我也感覺得出來他愛我……剛剛他抱著我的時候是多麼溫柔，他的胸膛好堅硬，讓人感覺真可靠……」但丁又摸了摸肚子，「這個孩子會有一個粉棒的爸爸。」

 

　　換作是其他人聽見這些話也許還好，但是做為一個被雙親拋棄的孩子，做為一個知道老爸是個搞事棍且拋家棄子的拋瓦怪的苦勞長子，實在無法同意但丁說的這句話。正當想吐槽時，維吉爾等人回來了。

 

　　「尼祿，」年長的半魔板著那張嚴肅的臉說道：「我必須出一趟遠門。」

 

　　「什麼？」但丁跟尼祿同時叫了出來。


	10. Chapter 10

　　維吉爾決定到魔界去一趟。

 

　　當然，這件事情並沒有跟但丁說，因為他們不確定透過但丁，魔帝會知道多少內容。維吉爾只告訴但丁自己要出一趟遠門，實際上，他要去的是魔界。跟翠絲還有雷蒂談過以後，他們一致認為連根拔起才是有效做法。

 

　　魔帝雖然有一部分的意識在但丁體內，但他的本體還在魔界，被但丁封印著，所以，為避免後患，最好的方式還是斬草除根，而這件事情是維吉爾多年以前就想做的了。

 

　　連他受到的屈辱一併算上去，魔帝死一萬次都還不夠，但是他們跟蒙杜斯的冤債是時候有一個了斷了。

 

　　然而，他們都知道這麼做會有風險。

 

　　風險是什麼？只有維吉爾才能隨心所欲駕馭閻魔刀，而現如今也只有維吉爾跟但丁擁有超越蒙杜斯的力量，能殺死蒙杜斯的，就是斯巴達雙子。只是但丁是不可能去的了，能去的只有維吉爾。但是，做為但丁腹中之子的父親，他有義務與責任給予但丁魔力的補給，再加上現在，萬一但丁魔力不足而昏睡過去，就有很大的機會被奪舍。

 

　　可是，他不離開又不行，蒙杜斯的事情，必須斷開。

 

　　於是他們只好把希望寄託在尼祿身上。

 

　　尼祿做為他們的長子，也擁有充沛的魔力，足以負擔起每日灌輸魔力的責任。「就是因為有你在，我們才放心。」維吉爾是真的信任這個孩子的，所以也把但丁完全交給他。如今他們已將但丁移往教堂遺址，畢竟那裡已經封閉，平日鮮有人跡。倘若但丁出事，也比較不會傷害到周遭無辜人士。

 

　　他們已經做好最壞的準備了。

 

　　紅髮的女孩滿臉寫著擔憂，因為她也知道但丁失去記憶的事情。失去了記憶，離開安穩的處所，又要與愛人分開……她很難不擔心。可雖然如此，但她清楚事態的嚴重性，所以也不得不同意他們將但丁帶到別地方去。

 

　　但丁的失憶，是他們確認蒙杜斯的存在的最加證明。

 

　　翠絲說，魔帝擁有控制人記憶的能力，如同維吉爾先前遭受魔帝控制那般，他是能夠做到這些的。只是，但丁的情況卻很特殊，翠絲大膽猜測，因為維吉爾突然用閻魔刀喚醒但丁，魔帝措手不及，大概只綁住了一些但丁的記憶，才造成了如今的局面。

 

　　「以我對蒙杜斯的了解，他大約是在夢境中對但丁坦白了一切，所以他不能容許但丁醒來將一切計畫都告訴我們。但你用刀強行喚醒他，蒙杜斯只好強行拉住但丁的一部分……所以我們才有了現在的但丁。」翠斯說明道。

 

　　現在的但丁，認不出他們每一個人，卻對維吉爾非常依賴，他的行為甚至有點像孩子，沒有一些基本常識，卻又不完全沒有。

 

　　「蒙杜斯困住了大部分的但丁，但無法困住他的所有。閻魔刀中的斯巴達力量還是勝過蒙杜斯。」翠絲繼續說，「維吉爾，但丁是打從心底愛著你的，所以即便被蒙杜斯困住，他的下意識仍然是依著你的。」

 

　　如今的但丁，白淨如一張紙。他不記得所有悲傷的事，不記得自己的不凡身世，不記得母親被殺的往事，不記得與維吉爾相愛相殺，產下尼祿又不得不將孩子送走的事。如今的但丁，也不懂如何控制魔力，他充滿了魔力卻不會使用，他也不會變成魔人，因為他忘了他自己是誰。

 

　　他們不知道的是，但丁也將所有不愉快的事情都忘了。

 

　　忘了幼年是如何躲避追殺，忘了曾經的朋友是如何視他為仇敵，忘了因為自己的不祥而害死的人們，忘了因為自己誤殺了維吉爾而痛苦與消沉。那些他都不記得了，而深埋在心底的事情，外人本就無法輕易查覺。

 

　　但是雷蒂清楚。

 

　　尼祿站在她身邊，聽見她幾不可聞的聲音說出：「什麼都不記得了也好，免得又看見他沉默寡言的樣子……」

 

　　年輕的惡魔獵人並不懂這句話其中的關竅。

 

　　雷蒂很快又恢復了笑容，要維吉爾別忘了替妮可多帶有價值的些材料回來，免得但丁又要變賣家產。

 

　　維吉爾其實並不想離開但丁，然而要找回原來的但丁只有一個方法：殺死始作俑者。

 

　　所以他不得不去魔界。

 

　　「好好照顧但丁，等我的好消息。」離去前，維吉爾拍了拍兒子的肩頭。

 

　　「雖然不一定成功，但請你在那裡傳個訊息回來。」妮可指著維吉爾胸前的項鍊，「我也會試著發送訊息給你，如果能成功，我就是超級藝術家了。」尼祿這才知道這條項鍊的用意。

 

　　維吉爾沒有說什麼，只是「嗯」了一聲作為回應。

 

　　眾人目送維吉爾劃開通道，然後緩緩消失在眼前。

 

　　然後大家才發現但丁站在他們身後看著這一切，眼睛裡都是淚水。

 

　　真不像但丁。

 

　　「你怎麼來這裡了？」尼祿連忙上前攙扶孕夫，他們明明講好了別讓但丁看到這些的。而翠絲聳肩表示，雖然剛剛是她負責照顧但丁的，但她不能不過來跟維吉爾交代事情啊。

 

　　但丁擦拭著自己源源不絕的眼淚，說道：「我也不知道……我就想來看看她，我不想他離開……」他是偷偷跟著翠絲來的，他知道他們瞞著自己一些事情。

 

　　尼祿緩緩地輸了些魔力給年長的半魔，試圖安撫他的心緒。聽姬麗葉說過，懷孕會影響一個人的賀爾蒙，進而導致情緒不穩定。「他很快就會回來了，但丁，我們回去休息好不好？」教皇的寢室雖然年久未用，但也還算豪華乾淨。

 

　　「可是我想他……」但丁總覺得心裡有什麼過不去似的，他說不上來，就是不想要維吉爾離開他。而且，維吉爾的離開，讓他覺得很不自在，好像有什麼將要發生似的。與其說他不想要哥哥離開，倒不如說他是擔心維吉爾出事。

 

　　雷蒂嘆了口氣，抓緊了但丁另一隻手臂，跟尼祿一道把人架起。她知道，但丁也許是對當年與兄長的分別還耿耿於懷，以至於現在失去了記憶，卻還是下意識有這樣的反應。畢竟在「那」之後，維吉爾被蒙杜斯抓住、折磨最後被控制、改造，成為了黑天使，然後在一連串的設計中，但丁殺死了自己的另一半。

 

　　多年來，但丁一直抱持著一絲連他自己用理智都不敢相信的希望。因為他的標記還在，他就還是維吉爾的配偶。然而他又確定自己殺死了維吉爾，那個深入骨髓的標記未消失，也許是母親與父親對他的懲罰。

 

　　雷蒂非常清楚。

 

　　「但丁，別哭了，我們回房間休息吧！」她哄著這個大孩子說。

 

　　「我比較想住原來的地方。」他想著紅髮女孩，她的笑容讓人安心。

 

　　「可是那裡的牆壞了，我們得先等牆修好了才行。」雷蒂隨便扯了個謊，畢竟不能跟但丁說是因為怕你成魔傷害到無辜的人。

 

　　「嘿，但丁，如果你這幾天乖乖聽話，就買草莓聖代回來給你吃。」尼祿不敢相信自己會這麼說。畢竟對方可是……但丁啊！

 

　　那個騷里騷氣，玩世不恭的但丁。

 

　　「真的嗎？」

 

　　「真的。」

 

　　「那太好了！」但丁又興奮了起來。

 

　　看著離去的三人，翠絲沒說什麼，而妮可雖然有些擔憂，目前卻又只能如此。偶像但丁變成現在這樣，嗯，對她而言也是特別的經驗，而且或許可以研究研究惡魔的特殊能力。嗯，想到這裡就想起父親的研究，也許她還可以在其中發現些什麼有用的事情。

 

　　不過，既然翠絲也在這裡，妮可就想要跟她借那兩把槍。她看過紀錄，斯巴達除了三把劍以外，還使用兩把槍枝。但丁變成那樣以前，曾經提過這兩把槍——光與影——斯巴達的配槍。但丁將這兩把槍送給了翠絲，讓她使用。

 

　　傳奇魔劍士的槍對於一個兵器藝術家而言，是多麼難得一見的珍品啊！她真想借來看看。

 

　　然而翠絲馬上拒絕了。

 

　　「下次吧，現在我們要隨時防備但丁被惡魔攻擊，我還需要武器。」翠絲邊說，邊把那兩把槍收好，妮可馬上又站直身體，因為她發現自己的行為有點像偷看美女臀部的變態。

 

　　於是妮可也只好悻悻然地說好，然後走去阿格尼斯的實驗室去翻找資料了。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mob Dante跟Mob Vergil過去提及

　　維吉爾甫踏上魔界的土地，立刻就發散出魔王的氣勢。紅色的土壤與白色的植物，還有那暗紫色的天空，都因為他的出現而感到震動。白髮的男人往前踏一步，周圍的草木便為之折腰。中低等惡魔不敢靠近，因為他們就像那些草一樣，只能俯身臣服；稍微高等的惡魔也不敢輕舉妄動，因為這個男人不比從前，渾身上下都散發出肅殺的氛圍。

 

　　整個魔界都感受到了維吉爾的親臨，魔王歸來，熙熙攘攘的吵雜聲喧騰了一陣後終歸平靜。

 

　　身懷有果實力量的維吉爾雖然離開了魔界卻仍是無間的王者，上一次有但丁的陪伴，他放下了至尊的身分，在弟弟身邊安分做個好伴侶；如今情況可不同了，但丁身處危險，而他是來將那孽畜處刑的。

 

　　愚蠢的蒙杜斯，你會為了自己的所作所為付出代價。

 

　　再次踏上但丁封印了殺母仇人的所在，維吉爾立刻感受到了不對勁。一陣濃濃白霧襲來，而他迷失在了裡面。蒙杜斯果然已經恢復了力量了嗎？維吉爾心中忖著，想著離開大霧之中的辦法。這並不難，他卻被一個熟悉而陌生的人影給吸引住了目光。

 

　　騎著摩托車的人擁有一頭銀色中長髮，紅黑相間的服飾，背上背著一把骷髏大劍，那人他再熟悉不過。

 

　　那是他的雙生弟弟，但丁。

 

　　只是，他清楚知道，眼前的景象是仇敵下三濫的把戲，但丁安穩地在人界接受保護，不可能在此現身。何況，眼前的假象比起但丁現在可是年輕許多，再說，不苟言笑，眼神透露著沉默，又怎麼可能會是他那輕浮的弟弟？

 

　　並不打算理會，正想用閻魔刀斬斷這團濃霧時，眼前的但丁假象卻發生了些變化。

 

　　胸前那塊黑色的皮質布料被撕裂開來，紅色長褲也被暴力扯下，成群的可怖惡魔架著放棄抵抗的但丁，瘋狂分食著斯巴達之子的身體。

 

　　「他完全不反抗呢。」

 

　　「這個就是母的那一個吧？」

 

　　「前一個公的操起來沒什麼意思，又不會懷孕。」

 

　　維吉爾皺緊眉頭。

 

　　他知道眼前正在發生什麼，而那群惡魔口中說的也包含了他。雖然，詳細的記憶已經被他斬斷，他不大記得身為黑天使時發生過什麼令他感到羞辱的事，但他很確定，大約不會比眼前發生的事情還要輕微。

 

　　「是啊，那個都已經被弄到發青筋了，魔帝可沒給我們好享受的。」

 

　　「多虧那個混亂霸主，否則這個母的可不會掉下來呢。」

 

　　「欸小你心別操爛了你，他還是個有價值的呢，可以生下強健的後嗣。」

 

　　「擁有斯巴達的力量就能統治魔界。」

 

　　「但現在操他好像在操那個公的一樣，都沒什麼反應。」

 

　　「那個公的聽說已經被他殺死了。」

 

　　「殺死了自己的手足嗎？」

 

　　「殺死了自己的所有者。」

 

　　「等等，你看，他有反應了！」

 

　　「呸，眼淚，斯巴達之子會哭呢！哈哈哈！」

 

　　維吉爾不明白自己為何還站在這裡觀看眼前的假象，他應該用刀斬斷這一切，然而他卻僵住了。聰明如他，不可能不知道自己為什麼動不了，而是他因為發現真相而詫異得無法動彈。

 

　　眼前的景象是真實發生過的事情。

 

　　眼前的景象是但丁的過去，眼前的失意青年就是他弟弟年輕時候的樣子。

 

　　他的弟弟在哭泣。

 

　　惡魔之子也會哭泣。

 

　　維吉爾對眼前的景象感到眼角有些濕潤，但他馬上將眼淚吞了回去，因為現在還不到時候。而且，身為無間的王者，他不能在這裡流露出軟弱的情感。

 

　　他必須。

 

　　魔帝控制了但丁的記憶，一定也知道但丁有這段過往，所以魔帝現在是要讓他好好瞧瞧，自己心愛的寶貝弟弟是如何受到羞辱的。

 

　　發現了真相卻讓他進退失據。維吉爾確定但丁一定聽到了他也曾被魔帝羞辱的事情，所以但丁一直以來都知道真相，他什麼都明白，卻沒有說出來。

 

　　惡魔你一言我一語的說著但丁殺死了手足，那麼這豈不發生在他從黑天使解脫以後嗎？意思是但丁仍然誤會著，以為自己親手殺了他？

 

　　維吉爾在知道真相以後，只想快點回到但丁身邊。

 

　　因為他突然明白了但丁之所以過一天算一天，對人生沒有什麼規畫與打算，是因為在目睹母親之死後，他走上了另一條道路——一直到但丁以為自己親手殺了他，嘻笑的嘴臉終於變成了這般死寂。

 

　　即便眼前的但丁是個幻影，但維吉爾仍能從其中感應到但丁。

 

　　這是但丁，維吉爾非常肯定，這是但丁深藏在玩世不恭背後的秘密。而這個秘密，被蒙杜斯拿來利用，想要削弱他的意志，想要羞辱他們兄弟。

 

　　他當然不會讓蒙杜斯得償所願。

 

　　抽出佩刀不過是一瞬間的事，眼前的迷霧與幻影碎裂成了塵土，飄散在魔界，灰飛煙滅。

 

　　維吉爾將刀收入刀鞘，再次邁步向前。


End file.
